Don't Be Afraid To Be Loved
by mushs-grl13
Summary: Casey Leigh Matthews is a 15 year old orphan and is on her own. She deals with death, and hardship. And Racetrack has been there for her...will he always be?
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer: I own Casey, Rinoa and all the others you don't see in Newsies. I however,don't own Newsies. I only wish I did!I think this is going to be the most emotional story I've ever written. This is going to be my stab at tragedy and lonesome. This will have romance...but lots of sadness and torment. I'll try....but I may fail.... Enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REPLY!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Prologue) 1894  
  
Why can't I be Perfect? Perfect, like everyone wants me to be. It's so unfair that I can't be who they want. I just want to die in shame. I've lost it all.....it's so unfair. I want to go, go and die in a cold, cold place. No one can help me now. I'm on my own.  
  
"I hate you! You're worthless! Go away and find another place to live!"  
  
Try to imagine how many times this has been said to Casey Leigh (Sporty) Matthews. She was only 11 years old and had the worry of the world on her hands. Her parents died when she was 7 years old. Her parents were murdered by the very person who set their house on fire trying to kill Casey and her brother and sister. Casey's sister was killed in the fire. Her brother got away and so did she. He thought she was dead. Truth of the matter was Casey fell down the stairs trying to get out of the fire and couldn't remeber anything and now she's slowly starting to remember.  
  
Casey sunk down into a near by alley. "That was a close one." She sighed wiping off her forehead with the back of her hand. Her face was all dirty because she was just fired from her last job. When the man was kicking her out he threw her face first into the mud. That showed the life she led. Her whole life was in the mud.  
  
Her long almost black hair reached to about to half of her stomach. Her bangs were in various cuts across her forehead the cuts were like spike that were just above her eyes. She was a pale, thin thing who looked as if she hadn't eaten in a decade. She was a wreck. Her face was dirty and her eyes had dark circles under them. Her face was as pale as anything. She was a shivering wreck. The brutal winter of New York hit.  
  
"What a time to throw a poor girl out huh?" Casey said wrapping her arms around her legs and trying to warm up. All she had was a dark blue skirt and a white blouse which was covered in mud and grass stains. She felt tears fall. She had no where to go. "Mommy...Daddy.....why did you have to go?" She asked sadly crying into the damp pavement of the alley.   
  
All of a sudden she heard a can get kicked across the alley. She bolted up and drew out her switchblade. "W-who's there?" She asked holding out the blade. She saw a girl maybe about 9 or so come into the alley. She was covered in dirt. She had straight black hair to her shoulders. Her bangs were like Casey's but a little shorter.  
  
"Do you know where the cemenary is? My mommy's friend said I could find her and my daddy in the cemenary....do you know where it is?" She asked holding out a piece of paper with an address on it. "Oh, I see. I'll take you there if you'd like." Casey offered with a smile and extended her hand.   
  
The little girl gave an adorable smile and grabbed her hand as if there would be no surviving without it. Casey walked her to the address on the paper and the sign in front of the gate said, "New York Gardens Cemetary" Then reality hit Casey in the stomach. This little girl's parents were dead. It wasn't a cemenary she was talking about, it was a cemetary.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" She yelled running through the gate of the cementary. "Wait! Little Girl! Come back!" Casey yelled running after her. The little girl was fast. "Mommy!!!!" She yelled running around the stones trying to find her parents.   
  
Soon the little girl slowed down and stopped. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" She asked hugging Casey around the middle. The little girl came up to a little past Casey's waist. Casey herself was not that tall for an 11 year old. "What's your name?" Casey asked kneeling down. " Rinoa.... Higgins." She replied looking up at Casey with her electric blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry Rinoa, but I think you're parents are.....dead." Casey said holding her hand. Rinoa stood in shock but soon fell to the ground. "Not mommy and daddy..." She said with a tear running down her cheek. "What's your name?" Rinoa asked staring back up at Casey.   
  
Casey smiled and wiped the tear away from her face. "The name's Casey, but I'm known as Sporty." Casey said. Casey let Rinoa climb onto her back, and Casey held her from under the legs and she held Casey around the neck. "Wanna come with me?" Casey asked with a smile.   
  
"Yeah!" She yelled with joy. "Well, where should we go?" Casey asked bouncing her around. "Can we get something to eat?" She asked. Casey let go with one hand and scraped thorugh her pocket. "I got about enough to feed us, let's go!" Casey said shoving the money back into her pocket and walking to the restauraunt with Rinoa. 


	2. A Bad Dream

To answer something in the review, my reasoning for my characters looking as they do is kind of a trade mark of mine....Sorry. :/ Anyways More story!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Casey and Rinoa walked into the restauraunt. They saw a bunch of what appeared to be Newsboys laughing and joking. Casey led Rinoa over to an empty booth and sat down. She saw a bunch of Newsies looking at her with wide open mouths She thought nothing of it.  
  
The waiter came and took their order and went off. Casey looked up to see a couple of Newsies coming toward them. Casey leaned back in her seat and pulled Rinoa a little closer.   
  
"Hi, what's your name?" One of them with an eye patch asked. "Uh, the name's Casey Matthews. But most call me Sporty." She replied. "The name's Blink, Kid Blink. *haha, Blink as James Bond!*   
  
Another guy approached them. He had a cigar sticking out of his mouth and a deck of cards in one hand. He extended his hand to her and shook it. "The Name's Racetrack." He said taking the cigar out and smiling at her. "Who's this?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, this is me sister, Rinoa." Casey said. Casey looked up at her confused. "Play along." Casey whispered. "Yeah! Casey's my big sister!" She said brightly. "She's so cute!" Racetrack said rubbing her on the head causing her hair to get messier. "Reminds me of someone I used to know." Racetrack said with a smile and went to go join a poker game.  
  
"I'm Mush." A boy said coming forward. Man! What a hottie! With a capital H! He was very well built from what Casey could see. He had these brown eyes that seemed so deeper then they really were. "Nice to meet ya." Casey said shaking hands with him.  
  
"Where are you ladies from?" Bumlets asked. "Oh, well..We'se just got away from our home ya know. Kinda sucks." Casey said biting her lip. "Maybe you should come and stay with us." A boy in a cowboy hat suggested, his name was Jack.  
  
"I REALLY wouldn't want to impose." Casey said shaking her head. "Oh comeon! The more the merrier!" Jack yelled patting her on the back. "Well, I guess...maybe for a little while." She said looking up at them. "YEAH!" They all said slapping each other high fives.  
  
--------------------  
  
After Tibby's that night....that's the restauraunt they went to... they went back to their house, the Newsboys Lodging House. Seemed pretty quaint and kind of cool. Atleast it was somewhere to stay, it didn't really matter if it was even a cardboard box, as long as it was there.  
  
"Casey You're going to share that bunk over there with Mush." She looked over to a bunk in the middle of the room. Then she took a glance over at Mush who quickly looked away. He must of been staring at her or something.   
  
"and, Rinoa...you'll share with....Racetrack...." He said pointing at a bunk nearby. "Thanks!" She exclaimed and went over and fell on it and started to play around on it. Like bouncing on her knees and stuff. "She's really spirited." Boots said with a smile. 'Just my type.' He thought to himself. *Keep in mind, Boots would be 9 too, it's still 1894.*  
  
Later that night Casey was having some kind of bad dream, since she was thrashing around in her sleep and sobbing.  
  
* "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you? I can't find you! AHHHH!" A little girl was running through a burning building. Her long hair was in a blue head band and was trailing behind her as she ran. She screamed as the flames shot up from around her.   
  
"Help me somebody help me!" She cried. Tears were streaking her frightened and ashy face. "Mommy!" she screamed. "Casey!" Someone yelled. It was her brother Josh. (Yes I'm using the name again, lol.) "Josh!" She yelled and ran and clung onto him. He was only eight years old.  
  
"Casey come on! We got to get out!" Josh yelled and took her by the arm and ran with her. They ran down the stairs but a board came crashing down in between them. Casey was trapped at the upstairs end and Josh was right by the door.   
  
"Josh!" She yelled with tears streaking her face. But soon another board came crashing down and it knocked her over and she fell onto the stairs and was knocked unconcious.*  
  
"NOO!!!! Josh! Josh! Josh! The fire the fire!" Casey yelled thrashing around in her sleep. "Help me Josh! Come back come back!" She was soon shook awake by Mush. "Are you alright?" Mush asked. She fell into his arms in a sob and hugged him. "I remember what happened to my mom and dad." She sobbed.  
  
"What happened?" Blink asked. "They were killed in a fire! so was my sister, but my brother got away..." Casey said cutting off. She missed her brother. "Your brother?" Racetrack asked. "Yeah, my brother." Casey replied breathing heavily.  
  
Then Casey finally remembered something else. Something that was the most important detail in finding her brother and someting about herself as well, probably the most important thing ever. It was....  
  
-Omg, I'm so evil! Mwahaha! If you've read my stories before, you know what type of cliffhangers I leave. :) I must go get my copy of Peter Pan today man! Yes! Peter Rocks! I'll post more later! Please REVIEW! If you don't I'll have to hunt you down! :) lol, j/k hope you like the chapter! Ciao!  
  
-Alex. 


	3. Why Are You So Cold?

Chapter 3.  
  
Then Casey finally remembered something else. Something that was the most important detail in finding her brother and something about herself as well, probably the most important thing ever. It was.... Her last name wasn't Matthews. It was something to substitute for her last name. She could hardly remember anything. She couldn't even remember her real last name.  
  
"Casey, I just realized something." Race spoke up drawing out a cigar. "What is it?" She asked holding the blanket like it was her sactuary. "It's to what you just said." Race said puffing the cigar and pacing a little. "At Tibby's you told us Rinoa was your sister.....and now you said your sister died in a fire..." Race said looking a little bewildered.  
  
"Well, I did it for Rinoa's protection ya know. I had to get to know ya atleast a little before I just say, "Hey this is a girl, that I just happen to know. But hey no big deal!" Casey said raising an eyebrow. "Oh." Was all they could say. It seemed a little wierd. Casey's whole story was kind of strange. No one knew what really happened to Casey. "Casey...about Ri-" Race started but was cut off by Mush.  
  
"Casey, would you mind going up to the roof with me?" Mush asked. "Sure..." Casey said following him out the window of the fire escape. She climbed the ladder right behind him and onto the roof. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Casey asked putting her hands on the ledge of the building.   
  
"Casey, I want to know more about you. You seemed so closed up. Like no one will ever be able to know who you are on the inside. All they can see is the outside...... When I look at you. I see cold. Like someone who's had a dark life...full of bad experiances." Mush said looking her straight in the eye. "Wow....you think a lot." Casey said smiling and rubbing her arm.  
  
"Why are you so cold? You may not show it, but I know that the fire inside of you is about to burn out. Does anyone love you....you know for you?" Mush asked turning a little red for asking. "Well, I suppose my father did once love me...when he was alive....my mother....well she was a different story." Casey said looking out into all the lights of the city.  
  
"What's different about it?" Mush asked lighting a cigarette. "Well, you see....Father was working a lot and mother would take care of, Michael, Kelly, and I. Trust me....that's not the whole story...."  
  
*****1887******  
  
*7 year old Casey is going to narrarate this*  
  
"John, you better get yourself to work, if not you'll be late!" Casey's mother said playing with his tie. Casey's father cleared his throat and straightened the tie and picked up his brief case.   
  
"Now remember Susan, Michael has a doctor appointment. Kelly has dance class. Oh and please make sure that Casey takes the medicine and that she eats something, really, I see that child get thinner and thinner every day ever since she got sick." Casey's father stated giving her a kiss. "Have a good day darling." She said with a smile and the close of the door.   
  
She started to go about her morning routine. Giving Michael and Kelly breakfast.   
  
Casey: "The only reason she favored Kelly and Michael so much was because they were her children and I wasn't. See, for a short while, right after Michael was born they got into a big fight. Which sent daddy off in a huff. He went and to make Susan mad, daddy slept with another girl, which was the cause of me. About nine months later daddy came back to Susan with me. Oh yeah sure things boiled down. But I soon became a bother to Susan. I can't really tell you why, cuz I don't know myself. Ever since, behind daddy's back, Susan treats me like I'm the dog.   
  
She doesn't feed me, when I get sick she finds ways to keep me sick. But no, I can't say anything to daddy, because he always says, "Ha, what an imaginative child." I'm not imagining the horidness of that woman. She is extremely horid! If only daddy would open his eyes to see what a terrible disgrace she is! Then he'd know."  
  
"Casey, you need more energy, your father's beginning to notice." Susan said placing a piece of old bread and butter on her blanket. "Now eat it." She said darkly. Casey looked at her with the most disgusted look in the world. She began to feel her temper rising.   
  
"You filthy wench!" Casey yelled throwing the bread so that it hit Susan directly in the face. "I'm sorry I'm not YOUR child! I can't help that! You can't blame me for something I didn't do! You hate me because of what daddy did! If you want someone to blame then blame YOURSELF!" Casey shouted. Susan looked at her coldly. "You know, we underestimate you..." She said darkly and strode out of the room slamming the door.   
  
*************  
  
"That's about the jist of it." Casey said. wind started to blow and her hair was now blowing into her face. "That's dispicable. How a woman could do that...is just wrong." Mush said in anger.   
  
"I got so much anger inside of me, it's just dying to come out and hit everyone right in the face. I just wont let it come out. No matter how hard it fights, I keep it all in nowadays." Casey said looking to the ground. "You shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up you know. It's not really good for you. You need someone to talk to. You can't just reply on yourself your whole life." Mush told her.  
  
"I haven't found anyone yet. No one that I can share any of this with that wont just stare at me in the face and say, "Well, the life goes on, the world keeps turning." Casey sighed putting her head in her hands. "I feel like I'm beginning to understand you a bit better now." Mush replied.   
  
"I'm more complex then you think." She said with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll just have to break it wont I?" Mush asked coming toward her. Casey smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. 


	4. Not Worth Your Time

The phone may have been created a few years later... if it was...sorry! lol. Or if the money seems a lot...it's just fiction and I don't want to run around site by site researching it! lol.  
  
ON WITH CHAPTER 4!  
  
"I don't know about this." Casey said breaking away. "About what?" Mush asked. "It's just, my life's been so complicated and I can't fix it." Casey said rubbing her arm.  
  
"All I had is gone. Kelly's dead, I don't know where Josh is, Susan's dead...thank god...and daddy...." Casey broke off and felt tears slide down her face. "Mush, where are your parents?" She asked turning to him.  
  
"Oh, I don't really know..." Mush replied. "Well, how did you end up here?" Casey asked. Her green eyes were sparkling with tears.   
  
Mush's Story 11 PM of 1892  
  
"He's missing James! He's gone!" Mush's mother yelled tearing throughout the Meyers' Manshion. Mr. and Mrs. Meyers were off at a gallant ball in which they were to attend with the upper class. They were completely rich. "Perhaps Shawnna knows where he is?" Mush's father replied grabbing her by the hand and taking off to the kitchens.   
  
"Shawnna?" He called out to the maid. He went over to a cupboard to gind Shawnna curled up shaking in the cupboard. "Where is Aaron?" Couldn't think of another name sorry! Mr. Meyers demended. The maid was shaking in fear.   
  
"I-I..." Came her reply. She couldn't speak. Fear was in her voice. "Where is he?!" Mr. Meyers demanded in outrage shaking her by the shoulders. She shook with fright and pointed up the stairs. The parents both ran up the flight of stairs to the third floor where Aaron's bedroom was.   
  
They tore the door open and saw the window was open and the curtains were billowing in the wind. They saw the caretaker, Natalie on the floor in a pool of her own blood. There was a knife dug into her chest. "Oh my..." Mrs. Meyers put her hand up shielding her eyes.   
  
"There's a note." Mr Meyers said picking it up and pushing his glasses up a little further. Mrs. Meyers picked up her red dress covered in diamonds and sparkles. Her hands were both in white gloves. "What is it James?" She asked coming over to him and scanning through the letter,  
  
Meyers,  
  
If you want Aaron back alive you must bring me 4,550 dollars by the end of this week or I will kill him. If you contact the police I'll slit his throat and you wont like where you find his body so you've been warned.  
  
I'll phone you with instructions.  
  
-Your friend, Me.  
  
"Oh my...God." Mrs. Meyers gasped then fainted.   
  
"But, how did you escape?" Casey asked wide eyed. Mush bit his lip and continued.  
  
more...  
  
"Are we going to kill the kid?" A man asked. "No but hold this." Another man said giving him a knife. The man went over to the phone while the other grabbed Aaron by his hair and yanked his head back and held a knife up to his throat.  
  
The other man dialed the number. "Hello, am I speaking with Mr. Meyers?Pause Well, I shall inform you that we have your son and he has a knife held up to his throat, if you resist or involve the police, he will die. Pause So you plan to pay the money. Good. So you must take the money to the brooklyn bridge in precisely one hour. Good luck to you. If you know what is good for you, you'll come alone."  
  
The man slammed the phone down and turned and walked over to the man holding the knife. "You may go." The man said as the other handed him the knife.   
  
The other man left and this man stayed and grabbed Aaron's shoulder and held the knife up his throat. "I'm sure you'll get saved by your parents you little brat. It's what the rich do. It's precisely why I picked you. You are the best target. I knew your father and knew he would save you." The man hissed.   
  
"How'd you get away?" Casey asked. "Oh simple, I just ran out of the building when he went to go talk to that one guy." Mush said smiling. "So your parents?" Casey asked.  
  
"Well, they paid the money...but they never did find me. I don't know. I think they still live in Brooklyn, but I don't know. My first thing was to run as far as I could and I ran here, to Manhattan, where I've lived for the past 2 years." Mush said.   
  
"That's so sad." Casey said and going to the ladder of the fire escape. "I'm goin' back in..."   
  
The Middle Of The Night  
  
"N-no.. Please..." Casey moaned in her sleep. "AHHHH! Go Away I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled. She woke up in a daze and the room was spinning.   
  
"I can't do this to them anymore...I've become way too much of a burden...I'm gonna go." She said to herself and got up. She walked quietly to the window and slid out. She climbed down the fire escape and ran.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Where's Casey?!" Rinoa yelled. All the Newsies looked up and saw her bed was empty. "What?!" All of them yelled and saw that Casey was gone. "Where could she of gone?!" they all yelled.  
  
Casey was gone. What they didn't know is, she wouldn't come back for quite sometime. 


	5. Hopping The Stones

Ok, it's a fine Saturday night and I want to post! so you get 2 chapters tonight! lol.  
  
Chapter 5.   
  
April 28th 1899.  
  
"So what's in the papes taday Mush?" Blink asked coming over and looking at the papes before buying any. "Well, that settles it! I'm sellin!" Blink decided and went and bought his papers.  
  
"I can't help but think...Casey would be 16 today." Mush sighed. "Aw, comeon Mush, that was the past. Ya gotta think about the future." Blink insisted shoving a paper in his face.  
  
"Nah, Blink trust me, I can't forget something like her in just five years. They've gone by so quickly anyway. Look how Rinoa turned out though." Mush said selling a paper. "Yeah, she turned out quite nice." Blink said selling a paper.  
  
"Rinoa's grown up to be quite a good lookin' goil." Blink continued. Pretty good looking for Blink now that he thought of it. "Whenever I see Rinoa I think of Casey...I just can't help it. I just see her when I look at Rinoa. They were both so spirited. And God, I'll never forget how Rinoa took it when Casey ran away." Mush sighed.  
  
"Come on Mush, enjoy life." Blink said picking come flowers. "Why are you picking flowers?" Mush asked. "Oh, well heh, these...well, they're um, for...Rinoa." He said nervously. "Never mind, pick away lover boy." Mush said shaking his head and walking up ahead.   
  
---------------  
  
"Ok, I can do it...." Rinoa whispered to herself. "I can do it." She looked up from the water from the stone she was standing on. She hopped from that stone to another. Then she jumped on to another until....SPLASH!  
  
When she came back to the surface and climbed out of the water she threw a rock in the water. "That's the 8th time!" She exclaimed wiping her wet bangs out of her eyes. "Ok, one more time." She said. She hopped on to the first rock. Then to the second, and the third, then to the fourth....SPLASH!  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" She yelled. She climbed back out of the water. "What are you doing?" Blink asked coming up behind her. "I'm trying to get across the rocks without falling in!" Rinoa said frustrated. She hopped to the first rock and then fell in at the fourth rock again.   
  
When she came up to the surface Blink grabbed her hand and helped her out. "Want to go have dinner with the guys?" He asked. "Yeah, I am hungry." She said with a smile and walked off with Blink to go get dinner.  
  
----------------  
  
"Well, I might as well be the first to say this, but I want to wish a happy birthday to Casey." Mush said raising a glass of coke. The rest followed suit except for Rinoa.   
  
Blink put a comforting hand on Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa put her head down on the table. "Wanna go home?" Blink asked her. Rinoa looked up at him. Then she buried her face into her arms and started to cry.   
  
"Come on guys, we're goin home." Blink said picking Rinoa up and carrying her in his arms. She held her arms behind his neck and cried into his chest. They walked for a while till they got to the Lodging House. She was already asleep.  
  
Once they got inside Blink layed Rinoa down on her bed and took her boots off. The boots came up to a couple inches past her ankles. He spilled water out of them and placed them by the bed side. He placed the blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Just to think, how much she's grown." Jack whispered lookingat her and shook his head. "Yeah, I can't believe she just turned 14." Race said. "Well, we'd better hit the sack too, big day tomorrow." Jack replied.   
  
----------------------  
  
Rinoa woke with a start the next morning. She got dressed and ready and got out before anyone woke up. She went out to the pond where the rocks were. It was right next to a bench. The bench always was a place for homeless kids to sleep. It was occupied today by a girl.   
  
"Ok, come on, you can do it." Rinoa hopped to the first rock. She made it to the fourth and she felt her heart stop as she gazed out to the fifth rock. "You can do it." She reassured herself. She jumped......SPLASH. She climbed out of the water and felt defeated yet again. Another day, 10 or more defeats. She walked over to a tree and climbed in it.   
  
When she got up to her branch and looked down. She saw the girl hopping the stones. Once she got to the fourth, she jumoed and landed on the fifth. Rinoa looked wide eyed as the girl jumped to the 6th then to the seventh and boom, she was to the other side.  
  
Rinoa swung down from branch to branch. On her last brach she swung on it and did a couple of flips on it and then jumped down. "How'd you do that?!" She asked the gil in amazement. "Oh, I guess I just practice a lot." The girl smiled jumping from the seventh rock to the 6th so that she was going backwards.   
  
"I've never made it past the fifth." Rinoa said blown away. "Yeah I saw what your mistake was." The girl pointed out. "On this fifth step here, when you jumped. Your legs were to close together causing you to slip, and you've got to stand straight. If you're bent in anyway that will screw up your balance. Now try it." She said jumping off the first and landing beside Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa jumped from the first all the way to the fourth. Then she made sure her legs were spread apart and she made sure her back was straight and she jumped.....she landed a little shakily on to the fifth rock. "I DID IT!" She yelled jumping to the 6th and 7th. She jumped her way back and hugged the girl.  
  
"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! She yelled. the girl smiled. "No problem." She said with a smile and walked off toward the exit of the park they were in. "Wait, first what's your name?" Rinoa called after her.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm so off these days, that I don't even introduce myself." the girl said with a smile that Rinoa returned. "The name's Casey." She said shaking Rinoa's hand. 


	6. Hurtful Past

Chapter 6.  
  
"Um, Sorry, but did you just say, Casey?" Rinoa asked looking at the girl closer. "Uh, yeah." the girl said simply. "Um, yeah sorry to be rude or anything for the whole staring thing but I used to have a good friend named Casey." Rinoa said dryly looking at the ground in depression.  
  
Casey went over to the tree and climbed up onto a branch and flipped on it. "Is that so?" She asked whilst flipping. "Yeah, and you kind of remind me of her." Rinoa said with a smile. "Ain't that cool?" She said dropping down from the branch. "I'm afraid you never did mention your name." Casey said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, I'm Rinoa." She said shaking her hand. Casey's eyes grew wide and she stood paralyzed with fear. "Rinoa, what are you doing here?" Casey breathed. "Casey? Is it really you?" Rinoa asked in joy. "Yeah." Casey said. She looked like she was about to cry. She ran to Rinoa and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" Rinoa cried into her shoulder. "Aw, I've missed you too kid!" Casey said with a tear running down her face.   
  
"Wait till' everyone finds out you're here!" Rinoa said excitedly. "Not sure that's a smashing idea...." Casey said walking toward the pond crossing her arms. "Why not? Everyone will freak after they find out you're still here and in New York, not to mention safe." Rinoa said with the most happiness she could.   
  
"Well, I did run away after all...." Casey began but was cut off by Rinoa. "Why did you run away any way?" Rinoa asked getting a little stern. "Well, I-I, needed to just go. I was being too much of a burden." Casey explained. "If you felt you were a burden...why didn't you take me too?" Rinoa asked with tears in her eyes. "Rinoa, don't take it the wrong way...." Casey started.  
  
"No, you left me with a bunch of people I didn't even know! It's all your fault! Why did you do that huh?" Rinoa screamed at Casey pushing her into the wall. "Rinoa, Stop it!" Casey said throwing her hands off. "No! I'll never forgive you for what you did!" Rinoa yelled slapping Casey. Casey got angry and threw Rinoa down on the ground. "Why should you care? I wasn't your whole world you know." Casey said angrily.  
  
"Shut Up!" Rinoa yelled tripping Casey to the ground. "That's it kid, I didn't want to do this but you forced me too." Casey said dangerously grabbing Rinoa by her hair and dragging her into the next alley. "You want to fight little Rinoa? Come on show me what ya got." Casey said punching Rinoa. Rinoa punched her so hard that the impact sent her to the ground.   
  
Casey grabbed her by the leg tripping her. Casey held her down and started to punch her over and over again. Luckily some one came and threw Casey off of Rinoa. "Rinoa, are you ok?" Casey looked up at the person who threw her, it was Mush. Mush helped Rinoa up and put her over to the side. He came back and picked Casey up by the collar. "Who do you think you are you little punk?!" Mush yelled shaking her. "Answer me!" He yelled holding up his fist.  
  
Casey flinched at the sign of his raised fist and covered her face with her hands. "You're pathetic." He said throwing her down. She landed on her knees. She felt broken like a china dish that just fell from a cupboard and busted right on the hard floor. "Oh, boy I oughta...... if I ever find out who you are, you little creep I swear I'll...." Mush was beginning but Rinoa stepped in.  
  
"Mush, ya already know her." Casey said wiping some blood off of a cut on her cheek. "I do eh?" Mush said taking a good look at her. Then he turned back around to Rinoa. "Rinoa...Who is this?" He asked raising an eye brow. "C'mon Mush! It's Casey damn it! Now we can go back to focusing all of our attention on Casey now huh? God!" Rinoa shouted running out of the alley.  
  
"Rinoa!" Mush called after her. Mush gave Casey an icy glare and ran off to catch Rinoa. 


	7. Fear

"Rinoa!" Mush yelled chasing her. She ran up to the bench in the park and curled up on it and cried. Mush stopped and spotted her on the bench. He walked over slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, talk to me." Mush told her.  
  
Rinoa looked up at him with her blue eyes full of tears. Mush brushed away a tear running down her cheek. "Mush, it's so not fair." She sobbed quietly. "What's not?" He asked. "Casey just ran away and everyone's still all hung up over her....now what place do I stand in? No where that's what. I'm just some kind of drifter that no one cares about." Rinoa said sniffing.  
  
"Oh c'mon you know that's not true. All of us care about you. We still haven't let anything happen to you. Well, nothing we couldn't prevent other than right now but I got her off you so you're safe. You know we don't just care about Casey. From what I just saw was unbelievable." Mush reassured her stroaking her cheek.   
  
"You wouldn't understand." Rinoa said shaking her head and got off the bench and ran. Mush didn't bother to run it was obvious she wanted to be alone. Mush however just felt his insides churn in anger and he went to go find Casey. It didn't take very long. He looked up into a tree and saw Casey in it.   
  
"Get down here." He said crossing his arms. She quickly got down but backed up a little into the tree. "Where've you been?" Mush asked her getting close to her face. "I uh...I've been around." Casey replied. "Why did you just do that to Rinoa?" Mush demanded.  
  
"Look Mush, it was just one of those spur of the moment things. It really wasn't meant to happen ok? I'm sorry and it wont happen again. Just take her back home and forget it ever happened alright? Another thing, just leave me alone!" Casey said stalking away.   
  
Mush rolled his eyes and went back to the lodging house. Racetrack was walking around Central Park when he spotted Rinoa iver by the pond. "Rinoa, what are you doing out here?" He asked sitting next to her. Rinoa was throwing rocks in the pond. "Who cares anyway?" She asked bitterly. "I do. Mush does.....all of us do." Race replied putting out his cigar.  
  
"It's hard to explain but I had a run in with Casey today....ugh...I hate her." Rinoa muttered the last part. "You did?" Race asked raising his eyebrows. Rinoa nodded. "Look, it's getting kind of cold out here wanna go home?" Race asked standing up and helping her up. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired." She said swaying a little as she stood.   
  
Once they got back Rinoa immediatly fell asleep once she got to her bed. Then they heard a knock on the door. Mush went down stairs to go and answer it. It was Casey at the door. "Get in here." Mush said grabbing her arm and keeping hold of it. "Look, I just came to apologize to Rinoa ok? Then I'm going." Casey told him. "No, I'm not letting you live on the streets. You had no reason to run away in the first place. You have no reason to run now. you belong here not out there. I'm not letting you go out there to die ok?" Mush said sternly.   
  
"Mush, you're not my father, you don't need to look out for my well being." Casey said trying to throw his arm off. "Casey, you don't understand what it was like without you do you? We were miserable ok? Rinoa was going crazy and all of us were just going out of our minds worrying ok?" Mush told her. "You don't need to!" She yelled getting defensive. "I can take care of myself!"   
  
"You're not so sure anymore are you?" Blink asked leaning against Kloppman's desk. "Oh c'mon! What's this? Gang up on Casey night?" She asked. "No, this is the make Casey make sense night." Mush said pulling her up the stairs. She tried to pull away but gave up. He pulled her into the bunk room where all the Newsboys were playing poker.   
  
"Royal Flush!" Race yelled jumping up and slapping his cards down on the table in victory. Everyone turned and looked over at Mush who had Casey next to him. "Hey Casey!" They were all crowding around. "Look fellas who votes Casey should stay here?" Mush asked raising his hand and he held up Casey's arm causing her to have her hand raised.  
  
All of them raised their hands except Rinoa who was sleeping. "No! Casey! Someone help! Casey! CASEY! Don't go! No! I can't stay here on my own! CASEY!!!!" Rinoa started to scream in her sleep. Casey threw Mush off and ran over to Rinoa. She threw her arms around Rinoa and stroaked her hair. She immediatly woke up breathing heavily. "Calm down, calm down...shhhh it's alright." Casey told her laying her back down and throwing the blanket back over her.  
  
"It was just a bad dream it's going to be ok." Casey continued. She waited until Rinoa closed her eyes again and was asleep. "You see Casey? You got proof right there. Rinoa needs you. She's only 14 and all she's living with is boys." Race told her.  
  
"I can't do anything about it. I really can't stay alright?!" Casey said striding for the door. "Casey, please stay." Race begged. "Look Casey, we're all worried about you because, you know what happens to kids on the street if they don't know where to go." Bumlets said.   
  
"Well actually, I've been living on the streets the last 5 years and nothing's happened. I don't know what will happen." Casey stated. "Look, Casey kids on the streets get carted off to Orphanages around the city if they are out on their own. You don't belong there. You belong here." Skittery explained.  
  
"I'm getting tired can we just talk about this tomorrow?" Casey asked. "Sure, your old bunk is right there." Jack pointed over to her old bed. "Thanks." She said with a smile. She walked over to it and layed down on it.   
  
The next thing Casey knew she heard lightning and thunder. She knew it was storming. It was still the middle of the night so she turned back over and went back to sleep.   
  
"CASEY!" Casey looked up to see fire all around the room. There was fire everywhere. Mush was near the door extending out his hand. "CASEY! You have to jump! If you don't you'll die!" He yelled. "What about Rinoa?!" Casey yelled coughing on hot smoke. "Forget about Rinoa! She's dead! Jump over here!" Mush yelled.  
  
"NO!" Casey yelled sitting down on the bed. The last thing she knew flames engulfed the bed and....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Casey screamed over and over. Mush jumped down from his bed and woke her up. "You need to stop dreaming like this." Mush sighed holding her. "I can see nothing's changed." Blink said fixing his eye patch. "What was the dream about?" Snipeshooter asked amazed.   
  
"Snipe, that's not anything we should be asking." Specs said. "It was fire...fire was everywhere.....Rinoa was dead and Mush was telling me to jump...if not I'd die...." Casey said with chattering teeth. "It was just a dream." Mush said giving her a hug.  
  
Dutchy came back in with a glass of water. He handed it to her and she took a sip of it. "I'm scared." She said curling up. "You don't need to be." Mush reassured her. "Man, maybe she should start taking some lessons from Spot." Itey said walking back over to his bed.   
  
"Hey maybe she should." Race said thinking about it. "Who's Spot?" Casey asked still shaking. "Oh..he's the leader of Brooklyn." Jack replied. "Well I guess we could ask him." Casey said. "ok then it's settled. We'll go see Spot tomorrow." Jack said. 


	8. Shooting The Marbles

The next morning Casey was woken up bright and early by Jack. "Get up, we're goin' to see Spot today 'member? Go and get dressed." Jack said with a warm smile. "Yeah yeah." Casey said sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
"Mornin' sunshine." Mush joked as he walked past her. "You guys are still the same, with your friendly good mornin's huh?" She said walking into the washroom. "Always always." Snipeshooter said brightly climbing into the bucket as Crutchy pulled the water spiget.  
  
Casey examined her face in the mirror and washed her face. "Pass the towel will ya Skittery?" Casey asked. "For a buck I might." Skittery said throwing her the towel. "Thanks." She said drying off her face. "Well, are we ready to go? Or are we to busy worrying about our girl hygiene?" Jack mocked and stroaked his hair in a girly manner.   
  
"Get a life Jack." Casey said rolling her eyes and leaving the washroom. She grabbed her hat and headed down the stairs. "See ya fellas!" Jack called behind them. Mush then came out of the wash room and walked up to Rinoa. "Wanna sell with me today?" He asked with a smile.  
  
She smiled back and went out of the room with him. They went and bought their papers and set out for the harbor. "Guess Blink will be takin' Bottle Alley today huh?" Rinoa laughed adjusting her papers under her arm. Mush laughed. "Guess So."   
  
-------------------  
  
"What's up Jacky Boy?" Spot asked spitting and shaking with Jack. "Um, I brought this goil with me see? She's one of me Newsies. We need to toughen her up. You think ya can handle it?" Jack asked.   
  
"Ok, ok, don't get wise. Sure I can. Just give me a couple of weeks and I should have ya a wall of steel by then." He said eyeing Casey. "Alright. I'll come and get her about dawn then. Thanks." Jack said spitting and shaking again and walking down the docks.  
  
"Ok, let's start this then. Take this sling shot and never lose it got it?" Spot said thrusting a sling shot at her and walking down the docks. "Hey fellas clear out!" He yelled over their voices. They all got up out of the water and went to the lodging house.  
  
"Quite some control you got there for as small as you are compared-" Casey was cut off by a glare by Spot so she just shut up. "Alright now that we're here shoot." Spot said pointing to the bottles set up. "You want me to shoot this?" Casey asked staring at the sling shot blankly. "No. I want ya to dance with it. Ofcourse you shoot it! Duh!" Spot said hitting his head in a "jeez how stupid are you?" kinda way.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to be so hoity toity about it." Casey said adjusting a marble onto it and shooting it. It hit it directly. She gave Spot a cool smirk. "Beginners luck. Do it again." He said tossing her another marble. She caught it and set it on the Sling shot. She shot it again and it hit the second bottle directly.   
  
"How'd you learn to shoot like that?" Spot asked confused. "Well..Jack left out a single detail. I ran out on them 5 years back and went out on my own. So I picked up a few things." Casey said shooting another marble and hitting the final bottle. "You're a better shooter than a lot of me own Newsies." Spot admitted.  
  
"Really? Well in Manhattan I don't hear things like that." Casey said putting the Sling shot on the belt of her pants. "I don't see why you need help. You seem to know the ropes." Spot told her.   
  
"I just get scared by nightmares. I dream about some bad things sometimes, so I get scared." Casey said. "Nightmares? They're typical." Spot said leaning against the wall. "What do ya dream about anyway?" He asked. "I dream about this fire I was in a long time ago." Casey said shortly.  
  
"I see." Spot said looking up at a bird flying over them. "Yep." Casey said leaning against the wall.  
  
-------------------  
  
"I can't believe you finished before me!" Mush yelled throwing his last paper at her. "Sorry if you're so slow!" Rinoa taunted. Mush chased after her and tackled her onto the grass.   
  
They layed next to each other and smiled. Suddenly Rinoa frowned and sat up. "Mush I've been wanting to tell you something." Rinoa said picking at some of the grass.  
  
"What?" Mush asked sitting up. "I...uh...I love you." 


	9. Hopes To Fantasies

"Y-you what?" Mush asked blinking a couple of times trying to see if he heard right. "You heard me." Rinoa said getting up. She walked toward a tree and leant against it. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She put it in her mouth and took a drag off it.  
  
Mush came up behind her. "Rinoa, you can't be serious can you?" He asked. "What is serious anyway? Nothing." Rinoa replied walking away smoking the cigarette. "I just..I...don't know how to..well...I just don't know what to say...other than I don't know if I love you the same way..." Mush replied.  
  
"Yeah of course you don't! You're too busy loving Casey! Know what Mush? Fuck Casey! Condemn her to Hell!" Rinoa yelled throwing the cigarette at Mush and running down toward the pond. She stared at the water blankly. "Why the hell does life have to be this way? Why can't I do anything right? Why does everything have to be against me?" Rinoa asked throwing a rock in the water.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Casey ready to go?" Jack asked. "Yeah." Casey replied jumping down from Spot's throne. She followed Jack off the docks and to the bridge. "Spot tells me you don't need any help toughening up." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"That he did." Casey said staring back at Spot. 'Might be love.' She thought to herself. Once they got back to the lodging house Casey went up to the bunkroom and saw Rinoa wasn't there. "Where's Rinoa?" Casey asked Race. "She never came back." Race replied.  
  
"Oh great...and where's Mush?" Casey asked him. "Uh...he's gone too." He replied. About 15 minutes later Mush came in. "Where's Rinoa?" Casey asked. "She's coming." Mush replied going up to his bunk and laying down. Rinoa walked in and went to her bed and layed down.  
  
"Oh please, the excitement is killing me." Casey said with an eyeroll. Rinoa sat up and threw her shoe at Casey. "Why don't you just shut up for once?" She asked and layed back down. "What's your problem? Woke up on the wrong side of Hell this morning?" Casey asked tossing the shoe lightly back to Rinoa's bunk.  
  
---------------  
  
"Carry The Banner! Sell the papers!" Kloppman's voice rang through the lodging house. The sounds of Newsboys running down the stairs was in the air. Casey looked in the mirror one last time before coming out of the washroom. She found Rinoa laying on her bed staring out the window.  
  
"You know... we need to talk." Casey told her sitting on Snipeshooter's bed next to Rinoa's. "What about? I have nothing to discuss with you little miss perfect." Rinoa muttered. "Rinoa, what's the matter with you?" Casey demanded turning Rinoa over.  
  
Something caught Casey's eye. There was somthing red right above the end of Rinoa's sleeve on her arm. Rinoa was wearing a long sleeved shirt that day. Casey knew she should of suspected something from the start. Rinoa normally wouldn't wear long sleeves on a day like this. If she did, they were rolled up.  
  
Casey grabbed Rinoa's arm despite all the struggling from Rinoa Casey lifted up the sleeve to find her arm full of deep cuts. "Rinoa, what the fuck is this?" Casey demanded. "It's nothing ok?" Rinoa replied ripping her arm out of Casey's hand. "Did you do that to yourself?" Casey asked sternly.  
  
Rinoa didn't reply. "You did didn't you? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?" Casey yelled at Rinoa hitting her in the back of the head. "Sorry I can't be perfect like you! You got everything! You take it for granted! Everything comes so easy for you!" Rinoa yelled back jumping off the bed and running out the door.  
  
--------------  
  
"Mush wait up!" Casey yelled catching up with Mush. "What?" Mush asked selling his last paper to a woman. "Did you notice anything strange about Rinoa?" Casey asked brishing some hair out of her eyes. "Well, uh yeah. Last night, she told me she loved me." Mush replied walking over to the bench and dropping down on it.  
  
"Really?" Casey asked sitting down next to him. "Yeah but, it's not like she was acting oh-so different. She was upset yeah, but not different." Mush replied. "Well, not from the way I see it. When I was getting ready to sell this morning I was talking to Rinoa. She was laying down and I noticed something on her arm. I lifted her sleeve and there were a bunch of cuts all over her arm. They were so deep. I couldn't believe it." Casey told him.  
  
Mush's eyes grew wide. "You're not serious." Casey nodded and sighed. "I don't know what to do. Rinoa wont ever talk to me. I don't even know where she really is. She just ran off after I found out." Casey said shaking her head. "Look, we got to find her. I don't want her to hurt herself." Mush told Casey nearly in tears.  
  
"You're the one who needs to tell her Mush. She loves you. I think the reason for cutting was for attention...from you. You need to talk to her. Do you love her?" Casey asked looking him straight in the eye. "I...I don't know." Mush said turning from her. "Answer the question Mush. There needs to be an answer." Casey said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know my feeling for her. I'm still trying to figure it out." Mush said looking at the ground. "I'm scared. I'm worried too. I don't want to see her hurting herself this just isn't right. She doesn't deserve that. She's a really good person. You need to look into her Mush. You need to see what a good person she really is.  
  
"I'm not doubting that she's not. I just don't know if I feel for her in that sort of way." Mush said placing his head in his hands. Casey lifted his head up. "I know you love her. I can see it." She said. "I don't know." Mush replied looking out towards the entrance of the park.  
  
"First of all. Will you talk to Rinoa?" Casey asked. "Of course I will. Let's get back to the Lodgin' House." 


	10. A Doctor's Report

Mush and Casey went back to the lodging house to go and find Rinoa and see if they could work everything out with her. Mush walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom to find Rinoa not in there. He turned around to face Casey.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked. Casey shrugged and looked around the room. She found Race looking out the window. It felt really weird just seeing Race standing not making any movement and just staring blankly outside the window.  
  
"Race!" Casey called jogging over to the window. Race didn't reply he just kept staring out the window. "Race, what's wrong?" Mush asked tapping him on the shoulder. Race hung his head a little and still didn't say anything. "C'mon, please say something....what's wrong?" Casey said shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Rinoa..." Race said shutting his eyes. Casey could of swore that she saw some tears come out of his eyes. "Oh my god, Race! Rinoa! Where's Rinoa?" Casey said fretfully placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him around. She shook him roughly by his shoulders.  
  
"Rinoa's gone..." Race said slowly. "Where is she?!" Casey yelled in panic. "Look, we're blowing this way out of proportion." Mush said stepping in. "Unless you count the delancy's beating the shit out of her out of proportion!" Race yelled with tears streaking his face. He pushed them to the side and ran out of the room.  
  
"NO!" Casey yelled running after Race in full speed. Mush followed quickly behind. "Race come back please!" Casey said stopping him. "Where is she?" She asked tears running down her face. "She's at the hospital." Race said shortly running out of the lodging house.  
  
"Mush, why would the Delancy's hurt Rinoa?" Casey asked. "Dunno, but when I find them I'm going to kick their ass!" Mush yelled running past her and out the door.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Mush ran around looking for the Delancy's. There was no sign of them. He ran over to the newspaper office. He found Oscar lifting Papers onto a cart.  
  
He was grabbed from the behind by Mush and thrown to the ground. "What the hell is your problem Mush?" Oscar yelled trying to get up. Mush kicked him in the side causing him to fall down again. "You know damn well." Mush replied picking up Oscar by the collar and holding him up.  
  
"No, I actually don't know... now let me go this is not the most comfortable position..." Oscar said. "What about Rinoa huh? Was beating the shit outta her comfortable for her?!" Mush yelled throwing him completely into the wall.  
  
"Who's Rinoa?" Oscar asked weakly. "Oh how about the girl you beat up today huh? So you beat up more then one today?" Mush yelled angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Oscar said trying to stand up. "Just tell me what I need to know then I might leave you alone."  
  
"Alright fine. I know about the girl. But I didn't beat her up. It wasn't me or Morris." Oscar said. "Then who was it?" Mush asked. "It was some guys. I think they were from Brooklyn..." Oscar said trying to recall. "Alrught fine." Mush said running off to the hospital.  
  
------------  
  
Casey walked slowly into the room. Rinoa was lying on the bed. Her skin was paler then snow. She looked colder than ice. There were a lot of cuts on her face and dirt. Dirt covered her hands and face. The blanket on her had blood on it. It looked like something had smashed into her head. Her black hair was covered in blood and there was a bandage around her head.  
  
"Rinoa...I'm so sorry..." Casey whispered letting her head fall onto the bed. She sobbed into the covers. She held one of Rinoa's hands tightly. Mush walked in quietly. "Oscar said he didn't do it. Neither him, or Morris. This is serious...I'll probably have to go and get Spot on this one." Mush said shaking his head. "Yeah maybe." Casey said wiping the tears off her face. "Casey, are you alright?" Mush asked sitting on the chair right next to her. "No, Mush...she hates me and she won't forgive me. She could of died hating me and we never could set it right." Casey said sadly shaking her head.  
  
"Point is, you still have time...not many people do get the chance." Mush said rubbing her back. The doctor came in at that minute. His clipboard was in one hand and the other was at his side.  
  
"What happened?" Casey asked. "She was somehow in a fight or something and she was beat up severely and she had a brick or huge rock smashed into her head. She took some severe injuries to the head. She will recover though." The doctor reassured her.  
  
"That's good." Mush said sighing. "But one more thing I should tell you..."The doctor said tensing up.  
  
--Sorry to leave you guys like this, but I'm at a friend's house on her computer. She wants me to watch the rest of D2 with her. Yeah I watched that while writing this, I'll post more tomorrow when I get back home. But I'm starting to feel sick so that's not good. (  
  
-Alex 


	11. The Higgins Family

Casey stood up with a look of horror on her face. "Is it bad?" She asked nervously. "Oh no....it's not all that bad. It's just that I looked at this girl's profile. She was the daughter of Jonathan and Susan Higgins. The rich couple who lived on Bryer Lane." The doctor said. Casey drew her hand over her mouth. "How did they die?" She asked the doctor. "Oh, they were attacked by a bunch of thieves. Their two children were left alive. But unfortunatly the parents were killed. Also, they were robbed of everything valuable that they owned in their manor."  
  
"Where's her brother?" Casey was determined to get Rinoa back with her brother. Soon something hit Mush right in the stomach. the last name....Higgins.....where had he heard this last name before? He was searching his memory to try and remember. "Oh, her brother Anthony, he tried to drop Rinoa at some orphanage for her safety. She was so young...She thought her parents were alive...So the last thing we knew, she ran away from the orphanage to find her parents. That's the last we heard of her until now." The doctor explained.   
  
"Anthony Higgins?" Mush asked biting his lip trying to figure out this name. He had heard it before....from one of the Newsies. This was someone's name. Until he thought even harder...'Kidblink Higgins? No.....Crutchy Higgins? No....not that either....Skittery Higgins? Oh hell no.....Racetrack Higgins? Oh my god that's it. "Racetrack..."Mush said aloud. "What?" Casey turned to him confused. "I've got to find Race!" He exclaimed turning to the door and running out of the hospital and to the lodging house.   
  
"Racetrack!" He yelled while running up the stairs. He walked in to find Blink and Race. "Mush where you been? We had to sell without you'se today. Where'd you'se go?" Blink asked. "Race, is your real name Anthony Higgins?" Mush said panting because he ran all the way there. "What if it is?" Race asked standing up and lighting up his cigar. "Then you need to go to the hospital....your sister is there." Mush said. "How do you know it's MY sister huh? What if I aint even got a sister?" Race asked.   
  
"Well does the name Rinoa Higgins ring a bell?" Mush asked. Race stopped and turned around. "How do you know my sister huh? What does Rinoa have to do with anything? I know our Rinoa is at the hospital but she aint got nothin' to do with it." He asked drawing closer to Mush. "Race Rinoa is your sister." Mush said. "That ain't my sister." Race said confused. "Yes she does Race. You said yourself the day she got here that she reminded you of your own sister. That's her. you got to go to the hospital now." Mush told him. Race said walking out the door with Mush.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is she?" Race asked walking into the hospital. Casey looked up to see Race. She led him back to the hospital room. He walked in and saw Rinoa lying on the bed. "I swear I'm going to find Oscar and Morris and I'm going to beat the shit out of them has anyone of you seen them around here anywhere?" Race asked angrily standing up. "Race, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Mush said. "Look, it's ok I just got to find Morris or Oscar or whatever so I can kill em." Race said.  
  
"Race, the last time I'se saw em, they was at the Newspaper office where we'se buy our papes you know. So they could still be there, if not then I'se don't know where you'se will find em." Mush said shrugging. Race took off out the door. "I'se gonna kill em..."He muttered. He ran off and ran into Jack. "Whos Race, where's da fire?" Jack asked. "Gotta find The Delancys." He said quickly and ran off. "Well, if it aint itty bitty Racetrack." Said a voice. Race turned around to face Oscar. "What the hell did you do to Rinoa you scumbag?" He growled.  
  
"Oh...we'se just had a little fun with the girl....no problem there, but when the broad started to fight back then we'se had a problem." Oscar said laughing. "You'se think I'se gonna let you'se get away with this?" Racetrack said baring his teeth. "Oh and what's the little midget gonna do about it huh?" Morris laughed coming up behind Race. "Don't you ever fucking call me a midget again!" He yelled punching Morris in the eye. Oscar laughed. "What's the big idea? Midgets are supposed to be proud of their height, whats the matter? You short and ain't proud?" Oscar said laughing like a moron.  
  
Race gave him the coldest glare that he had ever given. He tackled Oscar and started pounding him up like meat. "Ahh! Wild Midget on the loose!" He yelled trying to get Racetrack off him. "For your information I aint a midget!" He yelled slamming Oscars head into a wall knocking him out. Morris looked at his unconcious brother to Racetrack. "you're gonna pay for that." Morris said sliding his sleeves up his arms. He ran over to Racetrack and ran right into his fist.  
  
He fell to the ground blinking. "To Hell with you...." He said wiping off blood from his nose. He dragged Oscar by the arm away from Race. "Yeah you better run!" Racetrack yelled putting his cigar in his mouth and heading back to the hospital.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rinoa was still unconcious when Race got back. "Are you sure she's going to be ok? She's been out of it for quite a while." Race said putting out his cigar. He walked over to the bed and he brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "I wish she'd wake up." He said sadly sighing. "She'll wake up Race." Casey said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But I want her to wake up now." Race said putting on a pouty face. "Jeez, you're nothing but a little baby." Casey joked.   
  
"Hey, I don't scream for a bottle or anything." Race shot back. Mush and Casey rolled their eyes and laughed. "Yet..." Casey muttered. 


	12. A Forbidden Love

Rinoa opened her eyes to see the room was very dark. She loked around trying to adjust her eyes to staying open. She blinked a couple times. She looked at her left. Casey was there....of course.... and on her right Racetrack was there. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes which automatically fell back in her eyes. She sat up and saw that they were asleep and it was the middle of the night. The moonlight was shining through the window.   
  
She sighed and layed back down. She was really tired. She thought about what happened but couldn't really remember. She knew that she got hit in the head...but she couldn't remember why. All the thinking made her head hurt so she fell asleep as soon as she stopped thinking.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next morning Rinoa woke up. But she didn't open her eyes. She could hear Casey And Racetrack talking. "So Race...how are you goin' to break it to Rinoa?" She could here Casey ask. "I don't know yet...but I'm so worried. She still hasn't woken up and it's been a week." Racetrack said sadly. "Well it's really sweet that you care....not many brothers are as nice as you are." Casey said. This last sentence made Rinoa's eyes snap open.  
  
This drew Casey and Race's attention. they loked over at Rinoa. She sat up so quick that Casey almost fell off her chair. "Woah...not so fast." Race said trying to get Rinoa to lay back down. "Brother? Are you two related?!" Rinoa asked staring at them both. Racetrack glanced at Casey. "Um...no...I'm not related to her..." Race said. He didn't know how to break this to Rinoa. "Don't think I'm stupid...I just heard you!" Rinoa said staring at them both.   
  
"So you heard...but you understood wrong... You see Rinoa....You and Race...you two are brother and sister...." Casey said. Rinoa stared wide eyed at Racetrack. "No...." She said in a whisper. "How do you know?" She demanded at Casey. "Um, you two share the same last name and the doctor's records have proved it. Race's real name is Anthony Higgins, and yours is Rinoa Higgins." Casey said slowly. Rinoa felt dizzy. She felt the world collapse beneath her. Racetrack was her brother. He was Anthony.   
  
She couldn't help it. She fainted. "Oh good job Casey, she just woke up now she's out...AGAIN." Racetrack said in a joking manner.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Welcome back Rinoa!" All the Newsies said welcoming Rinoa back as she walked into the bunkroom. "Hey guys." She said back. She walked over to the window and looked down. She saw Casey down there with Mush. That's all Rinoa really wanted to see right now was Mush. She still couldn't get over it. Casey was still trying to warm up to Rinoa. She had no reason to forgive Casey.  
  
------------------------  
  
That night Rinoa was sitting on the roof smoking her first cigarette in a long time. She watched as the smoke blew away in the wind. She let silent tears fall. She atlease was happy that she could still cry. She was getting darker by the day. She was hoping that she wouldn't get so dark that she just couldn't care about anything anymore.   
  
"Well, haven't seen that in a while." Came a voice from behind her. She didn't bother turning around. She kept looking down at the people in the street. "Mind if I join you?" the voice asked again. Rinoa shook her head and took another drag off her cigarette. Rinoa looked over at the person who sat next to her on the side of the roof. It was Mush. "Aren't the lights beautiful at night?" Mush asked her.   
  
Rinoa looked up at him with her electric blue eyes. "Yeah." She said very quietly. "Can you tell me why you're so sad all the time?" Mush asked scooting closer to her. "Well....I got no reason to be happy." She said throwing what was left of her cigarette down to the ground. "Yeah you do....we're all here." Mush said. "It's not enough...Ever since Casey came back...everythings been ruined." Rinoa said looking away from him.  
  
"Casey's not trying to ruin anything. She came back and you really wanted to see her again. I remember how sad you were after she left. You were broken. You were sad...but you got happy remember? Remember when you were 10 and I was 12 and I used to carry you around Central Park on my back when we went sellin'?" Mush asked her. Rinoa actually smiled. "Yeah...I remember." She said feeling another tear fall. "You always used to say to me, Mush? When's Casey comin' back? I always said...." Mush waited until Rinoa remembered the rest. "And...you said....She's still in your heart...and she'll find the way back..." Rinoa finished.  
  
"Back then you were so happy. What happened? I know it wasn't just Casey who did it. I know you're unhappy for another reason." Mush said. "You're in love with her." Rinoa said turing away from him slowly. She cried into her knees. The cold wind was strong. Rinoa could feel the cold through her big grey New York sweater. She was shaking from the cold. It soon began to snow. "Rinoa...I don't know if I'm in love with her..." Mush said lifting her face up by her chin. Her black hair was in her face and her bangs were blowing in her eyes. When he looked into her eyes he could see her pain inside them. He knew he couldn't see her like this anymore.  
  
"You don't need to be sad anymore." He said still holding her face up. She closed her eyes and another tear slid out. "I wont let it happen." He said embracing her in a hug. She hugged him back and she cried into his chest. He was so warm. She didn't want to let go. This is the place she always wanted to be and she finally found it. He stroaked her hair and rocked her back and forth slowly. "Let the pain go." He whispered in her ear.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Where's Mush and Rinoa?" Casey asked Race who was playing solitare. He looked up from his cards and saw they weren't there. "Well, I thought Rinoa was on the roof....I don't know about Mush though..." Race said. "Alright, thanks Race." Casey said getting up and climbing out the window to the fire escape. She was greeted by snow. It was falling slowly. Casey breathed deeply and started up the stairs to the roof. She walked up slowly and she saw Mush holding Rinoa and rocking her back and forth.   
  
She felt her heart drop a little. She didn't know what it was either. Normally this would be what she wanted to see. She just felt different. She felt that no one loved her. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it away slowly. She took another glance at Mush and Rinoa and went back down the stairs and in the window. She went over to her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Carry the banner!" Kloppman yelled the next morning. Casey opened her eyes and saw it was still snowing outside. She got up and went into the washroom. In the mirror she saw Rinoa talking to Mush. She felt her stomach tighten and felt like she couldn't breath. She tried to shake it off and get ready. She put on a sweater, some pants and her long coat that came to her her ankles. She didn't bother with her hat. She also grabbed some gloves she had and started out the door before everyone else.   
  
Once she got out the door she looked up and the sun wasn't even showing it was hidden behind all the clouds. She crossed her arms and walked shivering. Once she got to the newspaper office she was so cold that she felt like she couldn't walk anymore. "T-thirty papers...please." She said to Weasel shivering. He wrote it down and had Morris hand her the thirty papers. She walked away slowly. She heard a voice from behind her. "Wait up!" It called.  
  
It was Oscar Delancey. He ran up beside her and saw there were tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked brushing away a tear that just fell. "Nothing." She said and walked a little quicker despite the cold. "Please wait....I've seen you at the Newspaper office and...I couldn't ever get up the nerve to talk to you. Until now that is..." He said taking her hand in his. "Give it up Delancey....You just never give up do you?" She asked speeding up again.  
  
"No...Please give me a chance...Please." He said taking her hand again. For the first time Casey saw Oscar as something beyond what she thought he was. She didn't know what it was but she was actually going to give him a chance. "Alright Oscar, I'll give you a chance. Now first you got to tell me a little about yourself." Casey said walking with him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mush was up on the fire escape with Rinoa when they looked down they saw the unthinkable it was Casey with Oscar. "You'd better get out of here before any one catches you here....I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She said running inside the lodging house while he walked away. Casey ran up the stairs and into the bunk room. "Hey guys!" She called. "Hey Casey." They said back. The window slid open fast and Mush came in followed by Rinoa. They both looked furious.  
  
"Casey, what the hell is going on?!" Mush yelled. "Mush...what are you talking about?" She asked backing away from him. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He yelled. "What?!" She yelled pushing him away from her. "You and Oscar!" He yelled. "Mush..." She said staring up at him. "No, you tell me what this is about now!" He yelled. Was he mad or what?  
  
"Mush, it's my buisness just leave me alone!" She yelled. "I'm not going to let you go and get yourself hurt!" He yelled. Every Newsies eyes were on them. "I don't Care!" She yelled. He looked at her with the meanest look and pushed her to the ground. Everyone looked at Mush who now looked like he just died. He was speechless. He really didn't mean to push her.   
  
"I hate you!" She screamed through tears and ran down the stairs and out the doors of the Lodging House. She ran through the snow toward the newspaper office. She went up to the window to see Weasel just closing up. "Mr. Wiesel, do you know where Oscar is?" She asked. "Oh...He's back here Casey, do you need to see him?" He asked. "Yes sir...could you?" Casey asked. "Sure..." He said going and unlockeing the door and letting her in.   
  
"He's back there. He said pointing down the hallway. "thanks." She said and walked down and saw him unloading a box of newspapers. "Casey...what are you doing here?" He asked standing up. She ran toward him and into his arms. She cried into his chest. "He walked with her into his room and sat down on his bed and held her. He ran a hand through her wet hair. "It's gonna be alright. I promise." He said lifting her face up and leaning forward into a kiss. 


	13. Betrayal, Anger And Tears

---You guys, two of my friends asked me a question yesterday about Rinoa. They were asking the pronounciation of her name. So, to avoid having to say it over and over I'm just going to put it right here ok? :) Ri (As in River) No uh. So it's Ri-No-Uh  
  
Sorry, just don't wanna confuse people. :)  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
Casey hugged him even tighter. "Why does my life have to be like this Oscar? I can't like who I want, I can't earn trust...I ran away when I was 11 cuz I was scared and some of them still wont except it." Casey said trying to hold back more tears. "Casey...it sounds like you'd do a hell of a lot better without those Newsies. Why don't you work here? Plus, you can stay here..." Oscar told her hopefully.  
  
"Well...I don't know..." Casey said trying to think. Then she thought about Mush and how he pushed her. She knew it was unintentional but she didn't care. The fact that it happened just tore her to pieces. She would never let Mush live it down. She even noticed that they didn't even bother coming after her. She was in love with Mush. He went to Rinoa so she was alone and unwanted. Now she found someone who wanted her.  
  
"C'mon Casey please? I really want ya to...those Newsies are not worth your love and trust. They don't deserve you." Oscar said in a low voice. Casey bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You cold?" He asked. "A little..." Casey said shaking a little. Oscar got up and left the room but came back a moment later with a big wool blanket. He wrapped Casey and himself in the blanket. He layed down on his bed pulling Casey down with him. Her head layed resting against his chest. Oscar put an arm around her.  
  
"Try to sleep, it'll help." Oscar whispered. Casey smiled and closed her eyes. She felt so safe next to Oscar she felt that she was in a tomb where no one could enter and only her and Oscar existed. That no one could move her from this spot. She soon fell into a comforting sleep.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Terrific move Mush." Race said angrily. "Hey Race, Back off, that is a traitor! She's involved with our enemy! The Delancy brothers! That's sick!" Rinoa yelled defending Mush. "Rinoa, I am sick and tired of you treating Casey the way you do. The girl made ONE mistake and you just wont let it go will ya? You need to get over it! She was 11! No one's perfect at 11! She is always there for you. When you were in the hospital, she never even left your side. She stayed at your bed side and tried everything she could to stay calm. Truth is, she cares TOO much for you." Race said throwing his cards to the floor in anger.   
  
Rinoa was truly taken aback. She wasn't expecting him to react like that. "If no one in this room does give a damn about Casey, well know this, I sure as hell do." He added throwing his cigar down along with the cards and walking out the door. Rinoa watched as her brother walked out the door. Everyone else just stood appalled.  
  
"We need to get to the bottom of this...I have no idea what's goin' on with Casey and Race. But we got to figure this out." Blink said. Mush stared down at the floor. Race made the most sense in the world. He coudln't believe he had been that dumb to just hurt Casey and let her run out of his life. Who knew where she was?  
  
-----------------------  
  
The following week the snow was clearing up atleast for a while anyway, and the Newsies were on their way to go buy their papers. "Still no sign of Casey huh Race?" Jack said looking over at Race who looked like hell had swallowed him and spit him back out. "Nah." He replied putting his hands in his pockets. "We'll find her. We always do." JAck said giving Race a smile.   
  
Once they got to the Newspaper office they all formed a line and waited for Weasel to come to the window. The window was soon opened by Morris. Weasel came up with his book and opened it. Casey came behind him and took a place behind the papers which Morris used to do. He gladly gave the job to Casey. Now he worked with Oscar to go and keep stocking the papers for Casey.   
  
Jack traditionally was first in line followed by Race. Jack looked at Weasel but then got a glimpse at Casey putting a stack of papers on the table. "C'mon, we ain't got till' next Christmas so let's get movin'." Weasel said with a sly smile. He knew that the Newsies were going to be shocked but he had to try to liven up the suspense.   
  
"Casey? Why are you'se workin for these scum bags?" Jack asked his eyes blazing. "Kid, are ya gonna buy some or aint' ya?" Casey asked not looking Jack directly in the eye. "Fine, give me the usual Ma'am." Jack said his voice raising in anger. She dished out 100 and looked up. Her dark ocean blue eyes caught a glimpse of Jack's furious blazing brown ones. She couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She stood with her eyes directly connected with his. Weasel noticed Casey's tenseness so he but in.  
  
"Ya got you're papes now beat it. Next!" He said. Jack shook his head and turned away from her. Race looked more upset then she'd ever had seen him. It looked like he couldn't breath and the world had collapsed beneath him. "I wont believe it." He whispered and just walked after Jack not bothering to buy papers. Mush was up and he couldn't even stand it he burst out crying and walked away. (Guys, I'm starting to put some of the old Mush in the story, if you can remember, he's EXTREMELY emotional. This also did take place the same year of the movie so Mush didn't grow out of his emotional stage.)  
  
This carried on until only few Newsies bought papers. Once ever one was gone Weasel started to close up. A little later Casey started to feel sick. "I feel sick." Casey said holding her stomach. "Oscar!" Weasel yelled. Oscar came running. "Yes Mr. Wiesel?" Oscar asked. "Casey's not feeling well. Would you kindly help her off to her room? There's a good lad." He said with a smile and picked up his book.   
  
Oscar picked her up and carried her off to her room. He layed her down on her bed and stroaked her hair. "Get some rest. That'll do ya good. You were tossing and turning all night, I don't want ya to get really sick so rest ok? I got more work ta do so I'll come and check on ya in a bit ok?" Oscar said giving her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ok." She said closing her eyes. He wrapped the blankets around her and left to go help Morris with some last minute things.   
  
---------------------------  
  
"How could Casey do this to us?" Jack yelled. "C'mon Jack...maybe she'll come to her senses...clearly she just ain't thinkin'..." Blink said trying to calm him down. Mush was still crying. Rinoa just scowled and kept her eyes on the ground. They were hanging around by the Horace Greeley statue. The traditonal Newsie hangout besides Tibby's.   
  
Rinoa was sitting on a part of the statue. Her hair was blowing in the wind. "Should we try to get her to come back?" Skittery asked. He was secretly crushing on Casey. He didn't want her to go. "Sorry Skit, but I don't think so." Jack said. "C'mon, who knows what Oscar might do to her...who knows if he even loves her?" Skittery demanded standing up.   
  
"We don't know." Race said putting his cigar in his mouth. "Race, could you live a day without cigars?"Boots asked. "Nope." He said chewing on the end of it. He didn't light them as often as he used to. "Point is, we got to save Casey from him ok? End of story." Skittery said. "Oh, and how do ya plan to do that huh?" Rinoa asked jumping down from the statue.   
  
"We need to talk to her. we couldn't do it when Weasel was in the way, so we got to get to her somehow..." Blink said trying to help Skittery out. "Exactly." Skittery said in a way of thanking Blink for seconding his emotion. "They're right. We can't just stand here we got to take action..." Bumlets said.  
  
-------------------  
  
The next morning Casey opened her eyes to rain. She sat up and fell back down. She felt extremely weak. Oscar came in. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Not good. I can't even get up." Casey said. "Well, I guess I can take your place today." Oscar said rubbing a hand against her cheek. It was ice cold.  
  
"Why are you so cold? Weren't you warm last night?" Oscar said trying to fix her blanket. "No, it's ok." Casey started but Oscar was already out of the room and back with another blanket. He placed it on her. She immediatly felt 10 times warmer. "Is it warm enough?" He asked. "Yes, it is. Thanks." She said with a smile. "You rest. I don't want you doing anything." He said giving her a kiss.   
  
He started toward the door once he got to the door way he turned back. "I love you." He said placing his hand on the door knob. "I love you too..." She said and drifted off to sleep. Oscar smiled and closed the door. He walked into the room and helped Morris get some papers to the table. Weasel walked in with his book.   
  
"I'm gonna cover for Casey today. She's still feeling sick. Poor girl can't even get up." Oscar said lifting a pile of papers onto the table. "Alright. If she get's real bad we'll get it checked out ok?" Weasel said. "Thanks." Oscar said opening the window. Jack was first in line. He was suprised to not see Casey.   
  
"Where's Casey huh?" Jack demanded at Oscar. "She's sick Kelly, so kindly buy your papes and go find something to do with your life." Oscar said. Jack rolled his eyes and paid for his papers and moved on. They were going to get Casey back whether they liked it or not. 


	14. Street Rat Logic

Casey lay staring out the window for what seemed like hours until she heard the door open. "How ya feeling?" Came Oscar's voice. "I'm ok." Casey replied not even turning around. Truth was, Casey missed the Newsies. She couldn't stand thinking about the heart broken looks on their faces when they saw her as a scabber. That was about the biggest thing you could do to hurt your Newsie reputation.  
  
"What's on your mind? I know that you got somethin' or else ya wouldn't be starin' out that window and barely say a word ta me." Oscar said sitting on the bed. "Really Oscar, it's nothin' don't worry about it." Casey said tearing away from the window. She normally could tell Oscar anything but not this how was she supposed to say...  
  
"Oscar, I can't stay here, I'm not like you...and Morris...I'm living a lie here..." Casey blurted out feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "What? You...you want to go back...with them?" Oscar said barely able to find the words. "Oscar, don't make it sound like that. I loved being here with you...and I'm glad you're here for me...but I can't live like this..." Casey said carefully.   
  
"C'mon, you'll get used to it..." Oscar said putting his arm around her. "No, Oscar, it's just not me." She said scooting back to the wall. Oscar scooted back with her and leaned against the wall and put his arm around her again. She put her head on his shoulder. "I love you...but I just can't..." Casey sighed. "Casey, all that matters is I love you, and I'd do anything for you. I just don't think going back to them is the way to go...ya know what I mean?" Oscar said in a pleading way.  
  
"You didn't get to know them like I did. They're not street rats. Underneath all those rags they're sweet. If you think they're street rats...then you might as well say that I'm one too." Casey said sitting back up. "Case, you ain't a street rat..." Oscar said. "Well, if I was still out there and you didn't have feeling for me then would you still think that?" Casey asked looking him in the eye. "And tell the truth." She added.  
  
"You're beautiful...Why would I think of you that way?" Oscar asked. "Say that I didn't look this way and I was just some Newsie you didn't know...what would you think?" She asked. "I may have thought you might have been some kind of a street rat but...." Oscar started but Casey cut him off. "See Oscar? You do think that. I'm one of them. I'm not one of you." She said.  
  
"But you could be!" He said trying to make a last attempt to change her mind. "No, I couldn't." Casey said back. "What makes you think they're going to take you back now after all of this? How do you know if they'll just LET you come back?" Oscar said. "I just know they will...." Casey said. "I hope..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You guys ready to go and get Casey?" Jack yelled over the crowd of Newsboys. "Yeah!" They all yelled. Rinoa remained silent. "Then let's go!" Racetrack yelled. They all ran out the doors except for Rinoa. "Lousy Casey...Everything was better with her gone." Rinoa said falling on her bed.   
  
"There's the place, let's go." Jack whispered. Jack picked Mush, Blink, Racetrack, and Skittery to go up with him. They crept along the wall and each looked through one of the windows. "Not this one." Jack whispered letting go of the window sill. "It ain't this one either." Blink said letting go. "Where can she be?" Racetrack said letting go of his sill.  
  
"You guys! Come here!" Mush called. They walked silently over to Mush's window. They all peered through it. Casey was sitting in bed next to Oscar. He was stroaking her hair with an arm around her and talking There was a little bit of the window open so they could hear what he was saying only very distinctly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Casey, you really don't need those Newsies, really. Me and Morris really know what's best for you, and it's not starving on the street with those street Urchins. Really, Stick with me baby doll. You really deserve better than all of this, You deserve to be treated like royalty. Not Street scum." Oscar said.   
  
"Look Oscar, I can't... I got to go." Casey said standing up and jumping down from the bed she pulled on her boots while she was at it. "Casey! NO!" He yelled. He got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward the bed. "You don't know what you're doing! You're not choosing the right way!" Oscar yelled pushing her back down on the bed flat and embracing her a little harshly and kissing her.  
  
She tore away from the kiss. "Oscar, you just don't understand!" Casey yelled back at him. "You're not going." He argued and pinned her down. "Oscar, you can't make me stay!" She yelled lifting up her feet and kicking his chest and causing him to fall over. She quickly made a run for it. She ran out of the room and out to the front door. She quickly un did the lock and ran out.   
  
"Casey! Over here!" Skittery yelled waving a hand and running over to her. She ran over to them. "Did you see everything?" Casey asked looking from one face to another. When her eyes fell on Mush she tensed up. "Yeah, but let's go." Racetrack said grabbing her hand and running.   
  
"Get back here with my goil Street Rats!" Oscar yelled from the doorway. They just ran until they just couldn't anymore.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Casey are you alright?" Mush asked looking her over to make sure Oscar hadn't left any bruises on her. She fell into his arms. "I was scared Mush...really I was...." She whispered. "I know. I was too." Mush said hugging her tight. Don't scare me like that again alright?" He asked holding her shoulders and looking her in the eye.   
  
"Sorry Mush...it's just...I thought Oscar was something he wasn't. He proeved to me that he cared. But he just snapped at the thought of me going back with you guys. " Casey said walking over to the wall and looking at the floor. "All that matters is your safe here, and away from him. I told you not to trust him." Mush said.  
  
"Mush, could ya do me one thing?" Casey asked. "Yeah, what?" Mush asked. "Spare me the 'I told you so's'." Casey said walking into the bunk room. She walked over to her bed and caught a glimpse of Rinoa. "Well, it it ain't Delancy's little whore huh?" Rinoa said hopping off her bed. "For the love of god Rinoa, just give it a rest!" Racetrack yelled at her.  
  
"I just can't Race, ok?" Rinoa said giving Casey an angry glare. "well maybe it's time you learned that you should!" Race yelled pushing her onto her bed. "Why do you have to be such a bitch? You need to tell this whole room right now why. You used to a little sweet girl until Casey came back. What changed you?!" Race yelled at her.  
  
"RACE! You know damn well what changed me!" Rinoa yelled back. "No! None of us know until you tell us!" Race yelled. "C'mon Race....I just don't like her is all..." Rinoa said softly. "Why is that? She helped you here. Just get over her leaving! ONE damn mistake was all it took for you to hold a grudge? That's bullshit!" Race yelled.  
  
Rinoa was breathing deeply and looked like she was about to cry. "Race come on it's not fair." She said letting a single tear fall down her face. "C'mon Rinoa. Tell us why you hate her." Race said crossing his arms. "It's cuz I missed her ok? She left me here with strangers I didn't even know! What kind of a friend is she if she has to leave someone younger than her behind. I was lost enough as it is!" Rinoa yelled then turned and cried into her hands.  
  
Casey looked over at Race. "Race, ease up a little." She said quietly. Race sighed and tried to cool down. "Race let me handle this." Casey said walking up to Rinoa's bed. She sat next to Rinoa who was on her knees crying into her hands. Casey placed a hand on her head and stroaked her hair and put the other on her shoulder.   
  
"Rinoa, I'm so sorry." As Casey said this The Newsies followed Race downstairs so they could talk alone. "I REALLY didn't mean to leave you. Really I didn't I wish you wouldn't think of me the way you do. I didn't want to leave. I didn't mean to take everything from you. I wish I could just go back and do it all over again because I took the wrong way out and it's not fair what I did to you. I promise I will make up for it. I Really promise." Casey said.  
  
Rinoa looked up from her hands and wiped away the tears. "I don't know what to say. I look like a complete idiot. I look like a little kid again." She said sighing. Casey gave her a smile. It's ok to cry, even if you're 14. Atleast we know you're human." Casey joked punching her softly on the shoulder. "Casey...I don't even see why you're forgiving me. I've been such a bitch to you. You have no reason to just get over it.   
  
"Rinoa, this is a new thing you have to learn about me. I forgive easily. I do have a reason you forgive you. You're my friend. And in a way you're kind of like my sister." Casey said. "Case, you're kind of going all mushy on me. It's scaring me." Rinoa said with a laugh. "Sorry...I got to quit it with the damn perfect shit." Casey laughed.   
  
"Well should we have the guys come back in?" Rinoa asked. "Oh, yeah sure." Casey said getting up and going downstairs. "You guys can come back up now. I never really did ask you to leave." Casey said laughing. "Yeah yeah." The guys said and walked up the stairs. Casey followed behind. "Alright Who's tired? I'm tired, everyone's tired let's go to sleep C'mon!" Casey called out and jumped into her bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's a fine life, Carryin' the Banner through it all, A Mighty Fine Life Carryin' the Banner tough and tall......" Casey was singing along with the rest of them on the way to the Distribution Office. It felt good to be singing their anthem again. She missed singing it with them. Once they made it to The Distribution Office they finished their song and walked up the ramp. Jack ofcourse in front, Racetrack behind him, Casey Behind him and Mush behind her.  
  
"The ususal." Jack said putting down money. "Yeah yeah." Weasel said while Oscar slid out 100 papers. Racetrack got his 50 but Mush and Racetrack came up beside her kind of like body guards. They wouldn't let them do any funny stuff. Oscar looked at her with this cross between an angry look and a pleading look.   
  
"100." She said slamming down money. Weasel looked at her with a suprised look. "What are you doing on that side of the window?" Weasel said. "Uh...buying papers...it's my job." She said giving him an annoyed look. "Nah, you work for The World!" Weasel yelled. "Yeah. Selling Newspapers." Casey said putting her hat on.   
  
"No, you don't you belong here." Oscar argued. "Just give me the damn papers, I'm not here to chat with you Oscar, I'm here to do my job got it punk?" She shot at him. He slid out 100. She took them and turned to walk. "But... YOU DON'T BELONG WITH THEM!" Oscar yelled. She turned around sharply and punched him through the bars.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said rubbing her fist on her shirt and walking away. "I'll get her back just wait." Oscar said from the floor. 


	15. A Very Secret Love

Casey walked away carrying her papers on her left shoulder. "Casey that was brilliant!" Skittery said in awe. "Thank you." Casey said taking a short bow while walking. "Are you sure he's not going to do anything?" Bumlets asked. "Nah, he's too....dumb to do anything relatively normal." Casey said. "So what was with the sudden change?" Mush asked.  
  
"Well...I learned I'm not in love with Oscar. But with somebody else." Casey said eyeing Racetrack. But while she did that she noticed something. It was Blink. He was walking slowly and nearly dropping his papers. "You guys go along ahead." Casey said ushering them along.   
  
"Blink, what's up?" She asked walking a long with him. "Aw, Casey I ain't in the mood to sell today...I'm just too..." He couldn't finish the sentence. "You're too...what?" Casey asked trying to get him to finish. "Depressed." He finished kicking a rock on the ground. "Depressed about what?" She asked trying to get him too look up. "Well, I'se don't wanna say." Blink muttered.  
  
"C'mon, please tell me Kid." She said with a frown. "Casey...you're like a sister to me...I guess that means I can tell you things right?" He asked staring up at her. "Exactly....now Blink what's wrong?" She asked stopping him and standing right in front of him. "Case...this is kinda hard to say...but I think I'm in love with Rinoa." Blink said.  
  
"You are? I never knew that." She said in bewilderment. "Yeah...while you'se were gone I was hanging out with her a lot. I carried her home once when she was crying about you'se being gone....she cried into my chest...and fell asleep on the way home...I even gave her some flowers once. I don't know if it's love...but I think it might be...I hope I'm not just making an idiots move." Blink sighed sitting down on the park bench. Casey sat down next to him.  
  
"Blink, you're not being an idiot. If you love her...you love her. You need to tell her so...before she gets to involved with someone else. Really Blink...she needs to know. You can't just sit here and live in doubt. That's just crappy and you'll turn into some jerk and then I'll have to soak ya." Casey said smacking him in the head.   
  
"Oh like you could soak me." Blink said in doubt. "You want a dress rehearsal?" She asked putting her fists up. "No thanks." Blink said laughing. "And why not Blinky?" She asked. "Cuz It'd be sad watching you lose." Blink said. "Blink you'd be dead before you hit the ground...so you accepting my offer?" She asked getting up. "Sure...this oughta be interesting.  
  
"On your marks get set, go!" She yelled. She ran a little ways behind the bench. "Afraid?" Blink asked. "You wish." Casey said flipping over the bench. "Impressive." Blink said throwing a punch at her which she blocked. "Not so bad Blink. Why don't we pick things up?" She asked punching him right in the stomach. "Beginners luck. Was that your best shot?" He asked throwing a kick at her which she caught his foot with her hand and he fell back and this continued for quite some time.  
  
"Casey you suck..." Blink said walking with her home. "Hey you were the one who started it. Now you know." Casey said with a laugh. "I bruised you up some too." Blink pointed out. "Yeah...but not nearly as bad as I bruised you up." Casey said with a laugh. "Whatever....now back to this Rinoa buisness...." Blink said changing the subject.  
  
"Ok, well I think you should tell her....C'mon how bad can it be?" Casey asked. "Well...she could totally reject me." Blink said. "I really don't think she'd do that. Especially to you." Casey said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Race." Casey said coming up to him. "Hey Case." He said back playing his cards. "So whatcha playing?" She asked staring down at his cards. "Solitaire." He replied. "Is it fun?" She asked. "Yeah it's quite fun and I enjoy it." Race said with a smile. "Well that's nice." Casey said with a smile and kept watching him.  
  
"You know, it's great having you back." Race said looking up from the bed at her. "It's good to be back...you know...Oscar isn't a good kisser." Casey said laughing. "Guess it matches his retardation." Race said putting down a card. "Yeah. But he does have a soft side." She said. "Sure he does, on the side of his head." Race said chewing on his cigar trying to figure what other card to place down.  
  
"Funny Race. But no, I think he is quite sensitive...but I do prefer you more." She said with a devilish grin. "You do?" He asked looking back at her. All of his attention fell off the cards. "Yep, I do." She said back smiling wider. "Well ain't you havin' nice taste today?" Race said concietedly but in a joking way. "Yep I believe I do." Casey said leaning forward and kissing him.  
  
"I forgot how well you kissed." Race said with a smile. "Thanks." Casey said with a laugh. Soon there was shrieking coming from outside. "What the hell?" Casey and Race said together. All of the Newsies got up and ran outside there was blood everywhere. "What happened out here?" Questioned SnipeShooter. "I don't know..." Casey replied looking around but then the shock of everyone lying on the ground dead was....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I suck and I know too! Lol, don't worry I wont leave you hanging too long. :) Haha I'm such a jerk! :) 


	16. Pain Hidden Within All

"No..." Casey sobbed looking down at the body of Jack. "Jack?" All of the Newsies spoke in shock. "It can't be..." Casey said feeling a tear fall. "How'd this happen?" Mush asked coming forward. "Oh my god..." Casey said with a last breath crying into races shirt. He comforted her by holding her and trying to calm her. "Shhh...it'll be ok..."   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Crutchy asked still not over the shock of their leader dead on the ground. "Find out who the hell did this...I can guarentee it was that bastard Delancey!" Mush yelled. "How do we know for sure?" Blink asked. "How do we know? C'mon it's clear isn't it? He said he was going to get her back didn't he? This was the way to do it. By killing her leader!" Rinoa yelled. "Let's get him inside..." Bumlets said.  
  
They guys picked Jack up and took him up the stairs. They layed him down on the floor of the Lodging room. "Well...what should we do to now Mush?" Skittery asked. "I think we either should kill the son of a bitch...ir soak him so that he'll wish he was dead." Mush said feeling anger burn up in his chest. "Sounds like a plan...let's go!" Race called above the crowd of Newsies. "Yeah let's go!" Came the shouts of the dozens of newboys still crying or were angrier than hell.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jack?" Kloppman asked as he came into the Lodging room with his night clothes still on. He looked at the floor to see Jack. "Jack?" He asked kneeling down and looking Jack over to discover he was still breathing. "Son...who did this to you?" He said quietly looking at the gun shot wound in his stomach. He looked around to see if any of the Newsies were around but they weren't.  
  
He walked quickly down the stairs and outside to find some guys loading crates into a truck. "Can you please help me? I've got a boy in here who's dying from a gun shot you possibly help me get him to the hospital?" Kloppman asked in a panic. "Right...Brian come on...Lead the way sir." One of the men said. They ran up the stairs and came and helped pick up Jack as they ran him over to the hospital as Kloppman watched from the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Delancey...now you're going to get it." Mush said with malice. "What did I do?" Oscar asked innocently backed up to the wall. "You know damn well what you did...and you're going to pay for it." Race said in the same tone as Mush. "Oh and who's going to fight me huh?" He asked in a taunt. Mush and Racetrack stepped forward. Casey felt her chance rise so she stepped forward. Rinoa stepped forward after she did.  
  
"Casey...you're going to fight me too?" He asked trying to make it look like it was no big deal. "You bet your ass I am." She said dangerously. "Oh and you....the little girl I beat the crap out of...you're going to fight me too?" He asked. "What did you call me?" She asked with a glare and stepping forward without caution.  
  
"You...the little wimpy girl...who couldn't fight if her life could depended on it." Oscar said slowly. Rinoa took chance and seized Oscar around the neck and started to choke him. At that moment Racetrack Casey and Mush pounced on to Oscar and started beating the crap out of him. "Let go!" Oscar said choking from Rinoa's grip. "No...I'm going to keep choking you...you know why Delancey? Cuz I want you to feel pain...I want you to feel hurt..."Rinoa whispered into his ear.  
  
"Please....let...go..." He said feeling his life draining out. "You're waisting your last breaths talking." She said gripping his neck harder. He let out a gagging sound and his eyes were starting to unfocus. "I hope you know how it feels to feel the pain you've made us feel...to tell you the truth this isn't even half of it!" Rinoa yelled at him and spitting on his face. "Please..." He choked out.  
  
"Please? Oh isn't that sweet? You have manners now?" Rinoa asked shaking his head a little. "I'm...s...rry..." He choked. "What was that?" She asked putting her ear closer to his mouth. "I'm.....S...o...rry" He said lightly. His eyes started to roll back. "You know...pathetically I'm going to let you live your sorry life so you can live in guilt and pain....I swear to god if you do one more thing to hurt us...I will make your death nice...and slow..." She said letting go of his neck as he choked in air.  
  
"Good job Rinoa." Casey said with a smile. Rinoa got up from his knees and smiled. "Remember next time Delancey...if we meet for this reason again...you wont be so lucky." She said walking out the door.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once they reached the lodging house they forgot the horrors that happened before. Their minds flickered back to Jack. "Whatever happened to Jack?" Were some of the words that came out of the quiet murmurs. Kloppman came walking into the bunk room.  
  
"Kloppman...where's Jack?" Casey asked. "He's in the hospital...he might not make it..." Kloppman said with all hope dropping in their minds. "I'm thinking positive and you lads shoud dp the same." Kloppman spoke. "Jack's dead..." Rinoa said shaking her head.  
  
"No dear girl...he's not when I found him he was breathung and I had to nice young gentlemen take him to the hospital...now it's only a matter of time." Kloppman said sadly.  
  
----Heh, it's still going to get better I promise!  
  
-Me lol. 


	17. A Secret Revealed

  
  
---Sorry it's been so long since I last posted... I've just had some school things to tend to.....and I've been updating things and I've been at friends houses. I'm currently at one of my best friend's house and another one of my best buds is here too lol. But they're in the other room so I am gonna post. I'm also going to try to post more often then I do. Sory for the wait.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Aelia O'Hession- You rock! Thanks for reviewing! So here's a post finally lol.  
  
Koodles4you- You also rock! Thanks for the review Yep, Rinoa is getting nicer...and Jack somehow didn't die. lol. Here's another post hehe.  
  
FRODOnDRACO'sgirl- You rock too lol, and yes Jeremy is indeed hot!Chapter 17.  
  
Jack remained unconcious for the past few days. The Newsies could barely sell their papes since they were in deep worry of Jack's critical state. "I'se just can't sell today Race..." Casey said letting her hand holding the paper fall to her side. "Case, I'se worried too but we'se do got ta make a livin'," Race said selling another paper. "Besides, from what da doctah's say, dey say Jack is recovering..not getting worse." Race said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Are you sure Race? Cuz, I got a bad feeling about it..."Casey said trying to shake away her thoughts. "If I'se wasn't sure I'se wouldn't say it." Race said cracking a smile and selling another paper.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Mush, are you'se ok?" Rinoa asked. "Nah, it's alright I'se fine..." Mush said reading Rinoa like a book. "No, you aint....you'se is normally more talkative den dis..."Rinoa said stopping him and leaning against the tree. "Come on Rin...." He said trying to keep going. "Nah, you'se is gonna tell me what's wrong and you'se is gonna tell me now." Rinoa said staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Do you'se really think you'se can handle dis?" Mush asked. "Mush...I'se know what you'se is gonna say...You'se wanna break up dontcha?" Rinoa said rubbing her arm. "No! No, it's not like dat Rinoa...it's just dere is something you'se need ta know," Mush said not wanting to finish. "And what's that?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Alright...but do you'se promise not to get mad?" Mush said. "Sure Mush...I'se promise..." She said confused. "Alright...well Blink loves you'se..." Mush said with a nervous look. "What?" Rinoa asked not thinking she heard him right. "Blink is in love with you." He said again. "Are you'se kidding? Blink's never said anything." Rinoa said with a dazed look. "I'se know he didn't and the reason was so that it wouldn't get in the way of anyhing you'se had going on." Mush explained holding her hand.  
  
"I'se don't understand...but wait....is dat why he gave me roses and helped me get home when I'se couldn't do it alone...and he treated me so nicely?" Rinoa asked. All Mush could do was nod. "Yeah he's liked you'se a long time." Mush replied looking at her. "I'se guess I'se need to talk to Blink then..." She said. She couldn't believe that this hadn't come up sooner. "Yeah I'se think it would be a good idea..." Mush replied.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Casey, Rinoa, Mush, and Race walked into the hospital to go and check on Jack. They walked down the hallway slowly until they got to his door marked room number, 17. They walked in and saw Jack's limp form on the bed with a bunch of machines whirring around him and many cords sticking out of him. This is defianatly not the way they wanted to see their leader who always stood so tall and mighty and always knew what to do.  
  
Casey walked over to his bed and fell into the chair beside him. "This shouldn't of been Jack..." Casey said feeling a tear run down her cheek. Race came over and held onto her shoulders. "It should of been me. it's obvious Oscar did this." Casey said slamming her fist onto the night stand. "I'se told dat Delancey bastahd dat one more woid and I'd kill em." Rinoa said looking darkly at everyone. "It just isn't going to get through to him..." Vasey said wiping away a tear.  
  
The door slowly opened and in came Skittery and Blink. Rinoa looked over at the door and saw Blink standing there behind Skittery. She stood there eyeing him for a minute until she looked away and over at Mush. "So what are we'se gonna do about Delancey?" She asked crossing her arms. "I'se dunno. But dis whole thing he's playin is gonna stop." Mush said crossing his arms too. Blink looked down at the floor and then looked back up at Rinoa.  
  
He loved everyhting about her. Her attitude was the best for him. He loved how determined she was and how wild she was. She was so beautiful too. He loved how her hair was so straight and shiny. Her black hair shimmered in the golden sunlight. Her smile lit up the room. Whenever he was down she knew exactly how to make him happy. That was just by being there. He hated how far she was from him.  
  
"Blink....Blink!" Blink snapped out of his daze to see who was calling him and he saw it was Rinoa. "Alright Blink I'll ask you for the 15th time...can we talk?" She asked. "Oh...yeah sure." He said feeling stupid. He moved toward the door and walked out of it. Rinoa came out behind him and shut the door. They were in the hallway all alone. "Alright, so what's goin' on with you'se?" She asked. "What do you'se mean?" He asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Alright Blink, We'se can save a lot of time by just not playing the "What are you talkin' about" game," Rinoa said with a laugh. "Alright if you say so..." He said playing with the corner of his vest. "You'se don't need to be noivous...it's just me." She said with a smile. "you'se just don't understand..." He said focusing his only good eye on the floor. He was blushing. "So how long have you liked me?" She asked.  
  
"I'se guess I'se can safely say a long time..." He replied still looking at the floor and playing with his vest. But now he was rocking back and forth on his feet. "Blink what do you'se wanna do? You'se aren't gonna do anything stupid or anything are you'se?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes. "No, I ain't gonna do nothin' stupid..." Blink replied. "Well, I should talk to Mush about this... god Blink why didn't you say somethin' before?" She asked placing a hand on her forhead.  
  
"See, dis is why I'se didn't tell you'se...I'se didn't want it to form as a big problem..." Blink said. His facial expression resembled one of a kicked dog's. "Blink, you'se are great...and when I'se was young you'se were always there and you'se always had something nice ta say. I feel really glad to know you'se will be there...." She said and gave him a hug. He was tense but he slowly eased up and hugged back. "I'se love you Rinoa...." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'se got to take some time to figure out what I wanna do....It will take some thinking and some time...but I'se will eventually figure it out..." Rinoa said letting go and looking into his face. She looked into his shocking blue eyes....well...rather...eye and took her hand and brushed a bit of his hair out of his eye.  
  
She had to admit he wasn't bad looking at all. She leaned forward and their lips met. They slowly eased into a passionate kiss. Rinoa was only hoping to experiment with it. That was until Mush walked out. The look on his face was one described in many horror stories. A mixture between, Sadness...and oh yeah pain....anguish and did I mention upset? "Rinoa?" He asked looking at her. "Mush..." She said shortly. "It looks like dere's more goin' on den just talkin..." He said.  
  
She felt a tear run down her face and she couldn't find it in herself to wipe it off. 


	18. Remembering The Past And More Pain

  
  
The Newsies walked out of the hospital until they realized someone was missing. "Where's Mush?" Skittery asked glancing around for Mush. Rinoa ducked behind Blink. She knew he wasn't there. After he found her with Blink he made a run for it. She wiped a tear away quickly. How could she have been so stupid. _Am I slut?_ Rinoa asked herself. She realized that she was. That was the sluttiest thing she could of done. Kissed another boy instead of her own. She looked around hopefully to find Mush leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette or something.....no luck.  
  
"Rinoa...where did Mush go?" Skittery asked her.  
  
"To tell you'se da truth Skitts....I'se don't know...."  
Rinoa admitted still glancing around for Mush's usual beaming face. His two gorgeous brown eyes...so deep and passionate....Rinoa could always get lost into his deep eyes....full of love. to think she just through it away. Mush meant everything to her. She soon ducked out from behind Blink and ran down the road ignoring the Newsie's shouts for her to come back. She kept running glancing around for Mush. There was no sign of him. She ran through crowds of people...big, small, kids holding their mothers hands as they caught sight of her.  
  
She had no time to make a second thought to the children's reactions around her. She just wanted to find Mush and fast. She was nearly fresh out of clues until she found her way back to the graveyard. She hadn't been there since the day she met Casey...when she was only nine years old. She entered through the gate and glanced around at the graves as she passed them. She soon found her way into the center of the graveyard where she spotted something she wasn't expecting.   
  
Jonathan Higgins  
November 24, 1856 - December 24, 1894  
  
and right next to that was....  
  
Susan Higgins  
April 14, 1863 - December 24,1894  
  
Rinoa fell to her knees in front of the graves that stood side by side she placed a hand on her father's grave first and ran a finger down the side of the grave and then she let her hand to the ground. "Five years ago," Rinoa muttered looking at the ground and then right back at the graves again. She wished things were how they were but she knew it wasn't going to be that way. It was funny to her as she was a well raised girl in the Higgins family. If only her parents could see her now. Nothing more than a street rat. All the money that was spent into bringing her and Anthony up right was a waste.   
  
"Mom....dad...I wish you were still here..." She muttered softly. She stood up on two feet and went over and picked two flowers from a flower garden at the end of the graveyard and brought them back. She placed each one against each headstone. She sighed and soon memories came flooding back to her.  
_"Rinoa! Are you ready to go?" Came a voice up the stairs as Rinoa's handler, Kristen tied a blue ribbon into her hair. Her long black hair fell to her waist. She has a blue ribbon on the top of her hair. Her bangs fell into two deep blue eyes. The little seven year old smoothed out her blue velvety dress. Her little black boots were shining proudly in the light. "Coming mommy!" The little girl called jumping off the stool and skipping down the hallway and into her mother's arms. "Mommy...where's daddy?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I'm here sweetie." Her father said coming into the room with a smile. Anthony stood behind him in a suit and tie. "Are we ready to go?" Her mother asked. "Let's go!" Rinoa shouted pulling her mother's hand trying to make her go faster. "Easy sweetheart." Her mother said with a bright laugh. Her voice flew into the wind on the cloudy morning sky. They climbed into their carriage and made their way to the races. It was a usual Saturday event for the Higgins family.  
Later on that night there was some shouting from downstairs. Rinoa looked away from the book Kristen was reading to her and Anthony. "Krissy...what's going on?" Rinoa asked confused.  
  
Soon there were gun shots from downstairs. Rinoa screamed. She was scared to death. Kristen threw her arms around her and Anthony until their mom ran into the room. "Kristen....hide Rinoa and Anthony...please!" She pleaded before there was pounding coming up the stairs. "I love you...." She said giving Rinoa and Anthony a kiss on the forehead before they were pulled away by Kristen. A few more gun shots were fired as Anthony and Rinoa were shut up into the closet.  
  
_Rinoa snapped out of her memory and wiped away a tear running down her face. That had to have been the worst day of her life. She was never going to forget it either. Kristen made it out of the house too. She always wondered what happened to her. _If only she could see me too...._ Rinoa thought to herself with a slight laugh. She soon made up her mind and took one last glance at the graves and then got up and exited the grave yard.  
  
Casey sat with Race in the park. They were happy until Casey looked up into the tree....there was Mush. "Mush what are you doing up there?" Casey called up to him. "Well...what else are heart broken people supposed to do?" Mush asked. He was sitting in the tree with one leg bent up close to his chest the other hung down and he had his arms crossed. "Well....are you going to come down?" Casey asked standing up and crossing her arms.  
  
"Why would I'se do that?" Mush asked. "Please Mush don't be like that....will you please come down?" Casey asked. "No....I never want to come down." He replied back. "Mush knock dat shit off....now what happened?" Race asked standing next to Casey and lighting up a cigar. "Rinoa kissed Blink alright?" Mush said sharply. "Oh...are you sure it wasn't an accident?" Casey asked. "Casey....how can you'se _accidently_ kiss someone?" Mush asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Did you even talk to her afterward?" Casey asked.  
  
"Ofcourse not...I'se had nothing to say...so I'se just ran." Mush replied throwing a rock into the pond. "I think you'se two need to talk...but hey dat's just me..." Race said taking a drag off his cigar. "I'll think about it." Mush replied. Not one more word was said.  
  
Casey, Mush, and Race walked back to the Lodging House they went up the stairs Casey ahead of the two boys. She walked into the bunkroom and screamed. So Mush and Race came running up and into the room and their eyes widened at the scene that stood in front of them.  
  
---- Alright yeah I am evil! Lol this wont be a long cliffy at all lol...I just got to update on other stories too...I'm already working on another chapter to this story...it'll be up within the next day or so I think....Sorry it took like almost 3 weeks to post again...I'm trying hard :) Hope you enjoyed what I have of the chapter!  
  
-Casey 


	19. A Death And Tragedy

  
  
**Guys, I'm SO sorry for not posting...school's been horendous....they hate me lol. So it's Saturday....I'm sorry if this chapter is going to be depressing as hell...I'm depressed as hell...so this chapter is a way for me to kind of vent right now...  
  
Aelia....thanks for reviewing....I know I'm one evil little kid. I'm the coolest cliffy poster person lol...not really I've seen some evil ones....but finally I will be rescuing you from this cliffy  
  
Rachel....finally I get to post...sorry it took so long...school's been sucking and I haven't thought of it...then I thought, Hey I feel crummy so I should post to get my mind off things... so I'm doing so. Hope you enjoy it. Still sorry it took this long.  
  
**  
Rinoa was standing by her bed with a knife held over her and tears slowly running down her face. She glanced over noticing the three standing in the doorway. "Rinoa! STOP!" Casey screamed running over to Rinoa full speed.....she watched as the knife came down slowly....right into Rinoa's stomach. It seemed everything was moving in slow motion. Casey running over to Rinoa who lay on the floor bleeding to death. Casey came to a halt in front of Rinoa. She kneeled down.  
  
"Why?" Was all that could come out of Casey's mouth as tears fell to the ground in a blink of an eye. Rinoa felt her life slipping away. Everything was starting to go dark. She took a glance at Mush who looked dead. He was paralyzed to the spot. She could barely hear Casey's words...they seemed stamped out until they slowly came clear,  
  
"......Why......why'd you have to do it Rinoa? We all love you...I love you, Race loves you....Mush loves you...Please...don't leave me...you're the closest thing to family I have....if you go...then what will I be? Who'll be there for me? Sure...Race will be here...but in my mind me and him are both losing a sister here...I can't lose you...you mean too much for me...you mean too much to everyone....please...." The words slowly faded....  
  
_"Rinoa....Rinoa....RINOA!!!" Came Blink's voice. Rinoa's eyes slowly opened. "What do ya want Blink?" Rinoa asked with a yawn. "Time to go." Came Blink's short response. He pulled Rinoa out of bed with so much force that she flew into Racetrack's bed. "Great...now you'se got me flyin' like a damn bird." Rinoa said with a laugh. Mush soon came to Blink's side. "Havin' trouble?" He asked already noticing the obvious. "Why don't you'se try to wake up the little devil?" Blink offered.  
  
"Nah thanks...wakin' you'se up has already given me two black eyes...I'se don't think I'se would risk that...." Mush said shortly. "Good point..." Blink said nodding and pulling Rinoa by the foot out of bed. "Get up you lazy good for nothin'." Blink said with a grin. "Let my foot go or you wont be seein out of both of dose eyes of yours." Rinoa said laughing and getting up herself. "Feisty little one ain't she?" Blink asked Mush. "I'se think she represents dat woid..." Mush said shortly. "No kiddin'." Blink said walking behind Rinoa.  
  
"Mush you'se wanna start wearin an eye patch like you're friend heah?" Rinoa asked with a satisfied smirk. "You'se wanna seel with us today?" Mush asked coming up beside Rinoa. "Well....I'se guess for a little while...but then I'se think I'se gonna work on gettin across dat pond...curse that damn thing..." Rinoa muttered the last part. Blink shook his head not believing the fact that this would be the 4th week of her afternoon pond visiting. "I swear...by the time you get sick of going to that pond...you would of well had drowned." Blink said laughing.  
  
"You're so mean Blink..." Rinoa said with a laugh. "Really...you're a crazy little 12 year old...thinking you're so cool....I'd love to see you'se talk to Spot Conlon." Mush laughed. "Yeah...he'd surely wipe that little grin off you're face." Blink said. "He surely wipes one off of me..." Mush said his smile vanishing. "Yeah...mine too..." Blink said as he thought about it.  
  
_Casey walked past the distribution office, tears streaming down her face. Oscar slowly came out of the shadows. "Where ya goin sweet face?" He asked stepping in front of her. "If you ever talk to me again Oscar Delancey I swear to God I'll kill you. You know that girl you tried to kill..that almost killed you too?" Casey waited until he solemnly nodded. "Well...she's dead!" Casey shouted the words loud enough for the whole street to hear. She didn't want to believe those words but she had to face them.  
  
Oscar was lost for words. "Yeah...you'd best not talk to me. I've decided...I'm afraid to love...everytime I love...I end up getting hurt anyway...so why should I bother anymore?! You tell me that!" She yelled and stalked away more tears falling than before. They walked a while Oscar had no idea where they were going but he followed her anyway when she suddenly stopped and fell into the snow sobbing. When Oscar came over to help her out of the snow she brushed his arm away and screamed. "I just want to die right here! I don't give a damn anymore!"  
  
"You know you don't want to die." Oscar said. "Don't tell me what I know and don't know! I have nothing....I am nothing...my best friend is gone...I wasn't there for her when she needed me! It's all my fault she's gone! Just leave me here! I want to die at this very spot!" She yelled. Oscar ran off to go and get some help from the Newsies.   
  
Casey was left alone. She sat reading what was in front of her,  
  
**_Rinoa Higgins- January 12, 1885 - December 21, 1899  
Beloved daughter and sister  
  
_**"It was about time that it got to you huh Rinoa? I don't blame you...life isn't worth it...maybe what you did was good...maybe it's the only way out...." Casey muttered slowly taking Rinoa's knife out and looking at it. She heard a sound behind her and she didn't bother to turn around. "I have something..." Came Race's voice. It wasn't his warm usual tone...it was cold...empty...  
  
Race kneeled beside her and handed her a peice of folded up paper. Then he got up and left taking a glance back every few steps he took. For the first few minutes Casey just stared at the paper clutched in her hand. Then she slowly opened it. Another little peice of paper and something inside it fell out but she read the first piece of paper first.  
_Casey, Race, and everyone,  
  
You all must hate me and I don't blame you. But what you guys gotta understand is, I wasn't ever happy. Sorry that this was the way I chose...I know there would've been another way...but I'll never forgive myself for all the pain I've caused to everyone...let's face it...I was the worst thing that happened to Mush...I gave Casey absolute hell....and then I acted like Blink didn't even exist.   
  
Also...I'm the worst sister anyone could have. I love my brother so much...it hurts me a lot to have to leave him... but you guys got to trust me when I say it was for the best. As long as I was never happy...I just didn't want to deal with the pain anymore. Ever since my parents died...I sort of tried to tough it out...but I still can't say I recovered...I'd never recover from something like that.   
  
I know I still had a life left to live but I wouldn't want to cause any more pain than I already have. I'm going to miss you guys like you wouldn't believe. I'm still really sorry and hope you don't hate me. I hate myself for doing this to you guys but I still think it was for the best. Hopefully your lives will be better than mine was. The only part of my life that was good was having you guys for friends. I'll never forget you guys. I love you more than anything.  
  
Also, Mush....I'm Sorry...  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Rinoa_

_  
_  
Casey finished reading the letter and held it pressed up against her heart, until she remembered the other note. She opened it and out came a necklace. It was Rinoa's.  
  
_Casey,  
  
I want you to have this. I got it when I was little and it was always special to me...I thought you might like to have it. I want to say this. Please take care of my brother for me. Tell him that I love him so much. Also, I need you to take care of Mush too. Make sure he finds just the right person for him I can't stand to see him hurt. Please make sure she loves him with all of the love I had for him.  
  
Love,_

_Rinoa  
  
Also, You'll always be my best friend...and my sister.  
_This one was too much for Casey. She broke down in tears. She lay in the cold snow. Alone...nothing to the world.  
  
Once Casey decided to go back to the lodging house the whole house seemed more lively more than before. "Jack's gonna be alright." Bumlet's announced. Casey trudged in soaked. She was numb but she could hardly feel it. She fell onto her bed and lay there. Not having emotion at all. Mush seemed to have the same reaction as she did. Race ofcourse, took notice.  
  
"Case, you'se ok?" He asked. No response. "Case?" He asked even softer. She felt hot tears burning her eyes. If she thought this was bad...she tried to imagine the pain going on for Race. He just had a good job of hiding it. Casey could see right through him anyway. Mush hadn't spoken a word since it happened...and an entire week had passed by. Casey wondered if Mush would ever talk again._  
  
_


	20. No Way Out

**Chapter 20.**

Casey sat by herself at the distribution office. That was, until Oscar came out. "Casey...can we talk?" He asked. "Don't count on it." Casey said turning away from him. "But...we really need to talk." Oscar insisted. "We ain't gotta do nothin." Casey shot back jumping down from the platform and making her way toward the enterance. "Casey, please...hear me out..." Oscar pleaded.

"Tell me this, Oscar....why in the hell would I ever wanna hear you out? What reason would I have for doing so? My life is a sham...and there's no changing it.....Rinoa's gone and she isn't coming back and it's all my fault..." Casey was saying but Oscar cut her off there. "You know it isn't your fault." Oscar said but it was Casey's turn to interrupt. "Oh, and how would you know?" Casey demanded turning on him sharply.

"It's because I know you Case, and I know her death wasn't your fault....I knew you cared for her...." Oscar said. "That's nice coming from someone I despise." Casey said bitterly and opening the gate and walking through the snow. It was cold as hell but she tried to go as fast as she could to get away from Oscar. "Please Casey....stop." Oscar said breathlessly trying to catch up.

"Why should I?" Casey asked more harshly than before and moving more fast paced. "Damn.....please.....I just want you to listen...." Oscar pleaded. "Look Delancy.......I have no reason to listen to to think of it...I have no reason to look at you....now why don't you do us both a favor and get lost?" Casey said walking on. "Sorry Casey, but you aint gettin rid of me that easily. We need to talk as I've said a dozen times." Oscar said grabbing her by the wrist......._big mistake._

Not even 10 seconds later Oscar lay in the snow clutching his stomach while Casey walked on. "You would think that you would've learned by now." Casey had said right after she hit him. "Casey..." He said with almost no power in his voice. She'd knocked the wind out of him. "No more." Casey said and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------

Mush sat along at the Lodging House until Casey walked in. She didn't expect him to say anything. He never did. She went over and collapsed into her bed and threw the blanket over herself. She decided to sleep for a long time....that was until she heard,

"I never wanted this....." She looked up from her pillow and straight at Mush. "Huh?" She asked and got out of the bed and went over to him laying on his bunk. "I never wanted her to go......ever.....why....." He could hardly let these words leave his mouth. "No one wanted her to...but she thought it was for the best when it wasn't and we're all going to miss her." Casey said. "I'll miss her.....more than anything...." Mush said feeling a tear spill out onto his cheek. It slowly fell onto the ground.

"Please Mush....you're too far gone...I don't want to lose you too. Please hang in there for me. You'll get by....that is......if I can get by too...." Casey said shortly. Mush looked away from her and out the window. "I....I just can't believe she's gone....all of her spirit...gone. She's never coming back...Everytime I walk into the Lodging room....there'll be no Rinoa waiting to jump on my shoulders...No Rinoa to kiss me....to hold me....." Mush trailed off.

Casey couldn't stand the fact that Rinoa was gone so she took off out the door right back into the snow. She almost ran straight into Blink. Blink backed away from her and passed by her in silence. "This whole world is going to hell..." Casey muttered crossing her arms and heading for the bridge. Blink took a look at Casey heading for the bridge. He got a little curious as to where she was going so he figure that he's follow just to make sure she was safe.

After 5 or so minutes Casey came into a halt in front of a bridge. He kneeled behind a bush next to the bridge. She stared down into the water. She stood on the railing and soon just sat down facing the water. "Rinoa....if you'se can hear me....I wish you were here....I hate the fact that you're never coming back...I'll never even believe it myself. Everyone went to hell after you left. Mush wont talk anymore...Blink wont talk.....He lost all emotion....everyone's a mess...what am I supposed to do? I can't tell the guys how I feel...it wouldn't even make a difference." Casey said quietly staring into the water.

Blink wiped away a tear and kept listening in. "Rinoa.....I think I'm becoming delusional....I'm.....seeing things....Everything'd wrong now....We all fell to pieces. There's no more returning for us....I think we all died when you did.......it's over for us now....well on my part anyway...I can't go on like this. You don't even know how much you meant to the newsies....more importantly...how much you meant to me...Mush will never be the same again what's life living for now when you lose all of your friends?" Casey said slowly.

Blink watched as Casey slowly got up onto the rail. He wouldn't let her do this. He lost Rinoa. He wasn't about to lose her too. "CASEY!!!!" Blink yelled as Casey jumped straight down plunging into the darkness of the water. Blink jumped off the rail into a dive. He hit the surface of the water and plunged deeper into the icy water. He soon found Casey's wrist. She was already unconcious. Blink was numb....he could feel it but he wasn't going to let Casey down like he had Rinoa. He swam to the nearby dock and slowly placed her up onto it.

He climbed out and onto the dock. He picked her up from there and carried her to the lodging house. He walked into the bunkroom, catching the gazes of a group of newsies in the corner. "What happened to Casey?" Racetrack yelled pushing forward. "Sorry Race....but she jumped into the lake......suicide attempt....." Blink said shortly placing Casey onto her bed. "Suicide?" Race repeated quietly. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO DO SUICIDE!? YOU DON'T SEE ME DOING IT!!!!" Race yelled. He completely lost it.

"HOW COME EVERYONE I LOVE HAS TO GO?!!? EVERYONE! I JUST LOST MY SISTER.....NOW I HAVE TO LOSE MY GIRLFRIEND TOO?! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Race yelled and threw himself to the ground. "RACE! Calm down!" Jack yelled running forward and pinning him down. "Casey's going to be fine! Just calm down!!" Jack yelled struggling with Race.

_Everynight in my dreams......._

"Casey!!! I'se can't lose you too!" Race screamed in agony.

_I see you.....I feel you....._

"Race......you'se bleeding! Stop thrashin' around!" Jack yelled.

_That is how I know you go back....." Race sobbed._

_Far across the distance.....and spaces between us.....You have come to show you go on....._

"Someone get Kloppman! He's bleeding badly..." Jack called over his shoulder.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on...._

"Casey.....don't leave me....." 

_I believe that the heart does go on........once more you open the door......_

_And you're here in my heart........And my heart will go on and on......._

---------------------1 Year later--------------------------------  
---------------------December 18th 1900-------------------

"Casey the new shipment came in! Now box them and load them!" A woman called to Casey. Now Casey was 17 years old and worked in a factory in New York City. She gave up the Newsie life completely. No newsie had any clue as to where she was.

----_"Kloppman...it looks as if Race is recovering...." Jack said to Kloppman. "Where's Casey?" Kloppman asked. "She....was here a minute ago..." Jack said and took a glance over at the window which was wide open._

---**Well, that's what I got for now...sorry for the long wait. I had some type of writer's block....sorry about that lol.**

-Casey_  
_


	21. A Resolution

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took a while.**

-Casey

Chapter 21.

Casey was loading up boxes in the factory. The only one on her mind was Racetrack. She sighed and put another box off to the side. She felt really bad for running away at a time Race needed her the most but she didn't want to do something she would've regretted. She saw the open window and so she siezed her chance to run and never look back. She hoped the Newsies didn't miss her too terribly.

--------------------------------------

"I'se just don't get it Jack..." Race said sadly carrying papers out of the distribution office. "What don't ya get?" Jack asked putting the papers on his shoulder. "Why I'se had to lose Rinoa..._and_ Casey too." Race said sniffing. "Aww, man I'se really don't know what to tell ya." Jack said carefully. "To think...I'se used to have it all...now what have I got Jack?" He asked looking from the ground to the pond in central park.

"Rinoa used to always come here...even when we'se were with mom and dad..." Race said trailing off.

_  
"Mommy! I almost got across the pond!" A young Rinoa yelled. "That's excellent sweetie." Mrs.Higgins said back gritting her teeth a little because her 5 year old daughter was soaked. "Anthony...look out after her..." She said uneasily to her son. "Ok..." He sighed and got up from the grass and went over to the pond. "Hold on Anthony! I'm almost there!" She yelled at the 4th rock. Until she slipped again._

"Darn it!" Rinoa yelled coming up to the surface.

Racetrack took a breath of fresh air and let it out easily. You'se don't even know how much I'se miss her Jack..." Race said trying to hold back tears that burned in his eyes. "I'se could only imagine." Jack replied shaking his head. "It used to be only me and Rinoa...I'se loved my sister Jack...she was always so full of life...spirited...but that's gone...and it's never coming back." Racetrack said grimly and threw a rock in the pond and walked off.

--------------------------

Mush sat alone in the lodging house. '_There has to be some kind of resolution here...Something to get me by...' _ He thought to himself as his eyes darted around. He thought back to Rinoa's Resolution. _'It worked for her didn't it? Well I guess I can try and see if it works for me...' _ Mush thought to himself. He took a knife out from his pocket and slashed it over his wrist and clenched his fist. "Did it really work for you Rinoa?" He asked softly. One tear fell as he slashed the other wrist.

"It's painful." Mush spoke softly watching the blood pour down his arms. Tears mixed in with the blood that stained the floor. "Rinoa..." Mush said and layed back in a pool of his own blood.

---------------------------

Casey paced around the small closet she had for a room. It was a walk in closet but very small at the same time. She was thinking very strongly about paying a visit to her old friends. "I couldn't go back to them..." She muttered leaning against the wall. "I left for a reason and I need to just live alone...I cause too many problems." She said shivering. She grabbed the rag of a blanket she had and wrapped herself up in it.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Casey asked herself. She had decided. She would leave tomorrow.

-----------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

Casey walked down the road feeling memories flood past her. "So much to remember." She said folding her arms tightly around her. It was really cold. Her coat went down to her ankles but it wasn't very thick. She buttoned it a bit over her work clothes which consisted of a drabby brown dress and black stockings. She looked to her right and saw Blink walking down the road. He looked at her and stared trying to see if he really saw what he thought he saw.

She walked quicker and found herself in front of the lodging house once again.

**  
----Oh my god...it's been since the 10th of forever that I updated this! I'm so sorry I hadn't realized it had been this long! I'll bring out more A.S.A.P I've just been busy I'm sorry! I had most of this written and completely forgotten. Hope you liked it.**

-Casey


	22. Not Again

**Authors Note: I don't get many reviews on this one...but I figured it was just about time to update it. I'm kinda starting to get a little writers block on it. Oh and note...this chapter is going to be kind of graphic. This story is so emo...lol O.O I love emo as you can tell...all my stories haha.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, never did...and the lyrics in this chapter belong entirely to Simple Plan The song is called, Untitled.

_Reviews:_

_Aelia O'Hession- Yes, Race is really feeling it. He's lost quite bit. Hope to see you post more soon! I miss your story!_

Koodles4You- Yo, thanks for the review and I'm sure it might get better and everyone will be happy.

Chapter 22.

Casey came through the doors. She let in a breath of air The smell of papers came wafting toward her. She took off her coat as the warmness swept over her. **(Yeah I know The Lodging house was never warm but I'm making it warm .)** She looked over at the front desk and put a penny in the jar and wrote her name in the book. "Feels good to be writing in here again." She spoke. "Casey?" Came Kloppman's voice from behind the counter. Casey jumped. "Oh my god Kloppman!" Casey said holding her chest. "Don't duck behind the counter like that or I wont be selling the news...I'll _be_ the news!" Casey laughed.

"Where've you been! Kloppman asked coming from behind the desk and giving her a big hug. "Working in a factory in New York City." Casey responded. "New York City!" Kloppman said surprised. "Yeah." Casey said with a shrug. "Things were getting so bad...I figured I had to go..." Casey said.

(They went over to the stairs to finish talking with cups of hot chocolate.)

"Racetrack missed you. Terribly." Kloppman said taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Really? I practically killed his sister...how could he forgive me?" Casey asked sighing.

"Now, don't you go blaming yourself for Rinoa's death...take it or leave it...but I say you should take it that she died by suicide. Not murder. I know Racetrack wont ever let it go...but he wasn't wild about losing the other thing he cared about." Kloppman said sternly.

Casey started playing with Rinoa's necklace which hung from her neck. She was about to reply but something dripped onto her arm. Something red was sliding down her arm. She looked up at the ceiling as another hit her on the cheek. Something was falling through the cracks in the cieling...something from the Lodging Room. "Kloppman...what's dripping?" Casey asked.

"Water from the snow?" Kloppman suggested but looked over at the red substance dripping onto Casey... "Oh my god Kloppman! It's blood!" She yelled as she and Kloppman got up abandoning their hot chocolate and ran up the stairs. They got into the doorway and already spotted the trouble. "MUSH!" Casey yelled and ran over to Mush laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Kloppman! Is he ok!" Casey yelled in panic. "He's cold..." Casey said tears falling into the blood on the floor.

_I open my eyes... _

"I'm getting a pulse...but it's low...very low...we have to get him to a hospital and quickly!" Kloppman yelled running to the phone in the hallway.

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light... _

**(In history I don't know if the phone was invented before 1904...but It exists in the story. .)**

Casey sat in the lodging room holding Mush's hand. "Mush please don't go the same route Rinoa did...I lost her and I can't lose someone else...Please Mush...hang on for me and the guys..." Casey cried.

_I can't remember how... _

A couple of men came through the doorway and put Mush on a stretcher. Casey cried and laid in Mush's blood. She looked at her hands covered with it and cried harder. "Mush please...please don't die...we need you."

_I can't remember why... _

"Hey Goil whatcha doin' in heah?" Came a voice from the doorway. Casey picked her head up off the ground and turned and saw Jack and the rest of the guys in the doorway.

_I'm lying here tonight..._

"Jack!" Casey cried and got up and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

At first he didn't recognize her but he lifted his hand to her chin and lifted her tear flowing and blood stricken face slightly "Casey..." He whispered.

_And I can't stand the pain... _

"What's holdin' up the movement heah Jack?" Came Race's voice. "A Goil?" Race asked raising an eyebrow. Casey's head was buried in Jack's chest as she sobbed into it.

_And I can't make it go away..._

"What's up with her? Is she your new goil frie--" Race was stopped as Casey let go of Jack. Racetrack couldn't believe his eyes. "Casey?" He said softly. Casey let more tears go and she ran and wrapped her arms around him. "Mush..." She could only manage to say.

_No I can't stand the pain... _

_...In The Waiting Room._

After waiting an eternity the doctor came out to all the Newsboys in the room. "What's goin on?" Came all of their voices. Casey say wrapped in Racetrack's arms.

"He's dying..."

_How could this happen to me...?_

"Dying?" Blink spoke the word with all the sadness in the world. His best friend was dying.

_I made my mistakes..._

"How long does he have?" Jack asked not taking the news well either. 

_I've got no where to run..._

"He could go at anytime he's lost over half of his blood." The doctor said shaking his head.

_ The night goes on..._

"Is da situation hopeless or have ya done all ya bastad's could do? Blink asked near tears.

_As I'm fading away..._

"We've been giving him all the blood we can and we can hardly replace all the blood he lost." The doctor said.

_ I'm sick of this life..._

Keep giving him blood! Save my best friend ya bastad!" Blink said starting to cry and get on the edge of voilent but Jack came and held Blink still.

_Everybody's screaming..._

When the doctor left Casey let go of Race and observed Blink. He wasn't taking this well at all. And she didn't blame him. She could blame anyone in the room for being as emotional and unreasonable as they were being. She didn't want to believe it either.

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me..._

Casey looked over at Race and started to say something but stopped.

_ I'm hanging by a thread... _

"Case...why did you leave?" Came Racetrack's voice.

_I wanna start this over again..._

"I figured...with all the tragedy...I'd make it worse...I thought I could make the situation better. And it would all go back to when nothing was wrong." Casey said.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered..._

"Well Case...you thought wrong. We would never want you to go. There was no reason you had to go." Race said.

_And I can't explain what happened..._

"I'm sorry Race...I thought it was all for the good. If I could take it back I would." Casey said sadly letting a tear fall.

_And I can't erase the things that I've done..._

"We all missed you...and Now Mush is dying...I wish I could go back to where everything was fine and we were all happy." Race said sobbing.

_No I can't... _

"Race, I love you...and I'm still here. You haven't lost everything." Casey reassured him.

_How could this happen to me...?_

"Yeah, but when you weren't...I _had_ losteverything and had no reason to live." Race said wiping away a tear.

_I made my mistakes..._

"You have every reason to live...I love you so much Race." Casey said kissing him.

_I've got no where to run..._

_  
_Race returned the kiss.

_The night goes on..._

When they broke apart Race sighed. "I can't lose Mush too...my world's ending before my eyes..."

_ As I'm fading away..._

"I know...I'm sick of feeling just pain..." Casey said.

_I'm sick of this life..._

The door opened and the doctor came out. "What's going on...how's Mush?" Blink asked tearfully. The doctor took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt and let in a breath of air.

_I just wanna scream_

"He's dead."

_How could this happen to me...?_

Casey woke with a ear splitting, heart wrenching scream. "Mush!" She yelled and started breathing heavily. She looked around and she pulled the switch to turn on the light. The light lit up her closet. She was shaking and had tears running down her face. "Maybe...going back tomorrow's not such a good idea." Casey said and laid back down shaking harder than ever.

------**Lol, I bet you're all thinking, "Casey's such a bitch right now" huh? Lol. I wouldn't blame you. . Cuz I know I'm evil lol. Well please review!**

-Casey


	23. Lonely In An Abandoned City

**Author Note: I'm so sorry it's been so long! But my school started and I have hockey practices and games, and I'm in 3 plays right now... I have a solo night coming up for my musical theatre class and I'm in french club and I'm a Thespian which is a member of the drama club. So on top of all that and homework...I'm so busy...and tired. But I'm so sorry! I've been working on this chapter at school and home for the past 3 days. I plan to write as much as I can soon. But I do apologize for it being so long. I sometimes get days where I can do it but I never do. So I'm really trying. Thanks for being pacient with little me. :P**

-Casey 

_Shout outs: _

_koodles4you_: Hey there, sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I'm glad you still reviewed. Try to write more on 1899 TA soon!

Lainie: Ohh! I'm sorry I made you cry! hugs I'm not planning to kill like a lot of people...but I usually take emotions off on my story...sorry if it made you sad. Thanks for the review. :)

elleestJenn: Hey thanks for letting my know the info about the phone. Much appreciated. Yeah there is a lot of death. :-/ But I'm glad you like the story. Please keep reading and thanks very much for your review. :)

**Chapter 23.**

Casey awoke with a start the next morning. She was still shaken up about the dream. "Relax, it was just a dream." She told herself. She got up from her bed and meandered her way to the washroom. She looked into the cracked mirror above the sink and gazed at her reflection. She really looked as shaken as she had felt. She quickly threw cold dirty water into her face.

The horror the dream had never left Casey's mind. Not even for one blissful moment. She considered just forgetting the whole thing but something had interrupted her thoughts. "Matthews!" Casey whirled around and saw the caretaker, Mr. Bradford stride forward. With each menacing step he took, his evil wide toothed grin got even bigger.

"It's 9:35…where should you be?" He asked with the biggest grin ever. "I know…I know I--" He cut her off with a triumphant sneer. "I'll ask you one final time…. WHERE should you be?" He asked in malice, covering her in flecks of saliva. "She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and sighed. "I should be at work sir." She said looking at her feet.

"That's right…and you aren't there now are you?" He asked with a glint in his evil eyes. "No I'm not I—" Casey said trying to defend her self.

"You're _fired_. Now get out. Don't show your nauseating face around here again. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. If Casey hadn't known better she could have swore there was a leap in his step. Mr. Bradford never felt more joy then when he was firing someone or making someone's life miserable torment.

She turned back to the mirror and gazed back into the mirror. "What a pity." She spoke sarcastically to no one in particular. She took a deep breath and then went back into her closet to collect her things. She felt no remorse; this didn't beat her job as a Newsie. Not even by a step. She laughed silently to herself and threw the stuff she had in a bag.

It finally dawned on her that it was Friday and her last paycheck was in today. She went over to the payroll counter and addressed the lady. "Mornin' Miss. Sarnoff." Casey said placing her elbow on the counter and shifting her eyes toward the door. "Good morning Casey!" She spoke brightly, revealing her pearly white teeth that scintillated in the dim light of the room.

_"I'll miss her…heck, she was the only enjoyable thing here."_ Casey thought in her mind. Miss. Sarnoff sensed when there was a flaw in something. Her enormous smile faded into aw humongous frown. "Case…don't tell me you're…." She trailed off.

"Fired…." Casey finished for her. "Yep. It's true." Casey said with a regretful look. She could see a tear forming in her eye. "Please don't get upset." Casey said sternly, as Miss. Sarnoff handed her, her paycheck. Casey put the money in her bag and walked to the door and halted as Miss. Sarnoff's voice sounded from behind her.

"You'll come and visit me, won't you Casey?" Miss. Sarnoff asked hopefully. "As often as I can." Casey said with a smile and then she was out the door. Cold penetrated her body as she stepped into the gloomy city. It was snowing lightly any but it could be a blizzard at any given minute. Soon she started her way back towards Manhattan when something caught her eye, which had caused her to hide behind a garbage bin.

"I'll ask you again kid! Have you seen Casey Matthews?" The voice spoke. Casey knew that cold voice…filled with malice and hate. "I—I haven't Mr. Delancey sir! Honest!" The little boy cried flinging his arms up to guard his face. Oscar Delancey stood in the gloominess of the city. Looking as vengeful as ever.

Just as he was about to his the boy Casey stood up and yelled, "Leave him alone!" Oscar whirled around facing Casey. Before he could utter a word, Casey's fist slammed into his jaw and her foot found it's way into his stomach. He doubled over and fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. She threw herself on top of him, pinning him down by his wrists. "Run kid!" She yelled. The kid didn't think twice, and he ran off.

Oscar looked up at her. Anger, flaming in his cold eyes. "What do you want? What did ya come here for?" She yelled right in his face.

He didn't answer. He turned his face over and away from her. "I've had quite enough of you." Casey said shaking with anger. She dug her pocketknife out of her pocket. Oscar's eye caught the gleam off the blade and his eyes grew wide. "Don't…" He said with all his might.

She figured that she dislocated his jaw or else he would've had her pinned down in seconds. But blood was gushing from his mouth. He could hardly say a word. "What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone?" Casey screamed in his face. He looked up at her with fright in his eyes.

She got up off him and put the blade away. You still ain't worth killing. But next time Delancey…you may not come out as lucky. You mark my words." She spoke darkly. She turned away from his pathetic bleeding form on the ground. "_Morris must be here somewhere…he'll help him back to Manhattan." _ Casey thought in her mind and when she turned the corner she sneaked a glance back around to find Morris picking up Oscar's limp form.

"Figures." Casey sneered and walked on. The snow grew heavy as Casey made her way back to Manhattan. She shivered slightly from the cold wind but kept her pace. Her nerves were tight and her heart raced as she entered Manhattan. She loved it so much. It was so much better than New York City. It was terrible there...so busy... She hadn't been back in Manhattan since the winter before and nothing really looked like it had changed.

She finally found herself nearing the lodging house but as soon as she looked up and found herself in front of it, she saw it was all boarded up. "Huh?" Casey inquired, in shock. She made her way up the step and to the window and peered inside. It was abandoned. It was dusty and papers were strewn all over Kloppman's desk.

She turned away from the sight and layed in the doorway where the snow wouldn't hit her. "Where are the guys?" Casey wondered with a tear rolling down her cheek. She could hardly feel it since her face was so numb. She wrapped her coat around her tightly. It was the only form of shelter she had from the cold. Her work clothes wouldn't due. She layed there until she fell asleep.

_Casey and Rinoa walked down the streets of Manhattan on a cold and windy day, Casey at 12 years old and Rinoa at 10. They were casually walking when a Newsie came into view on the street corner. Casey nudged Rinoa. "Hey look at that guy! Dare me to go talk to him?" She asked. Aren't you afraid?" Rinoa asked as Casey started walking up to a Newsie. "No way! Watch me." Casey said with dignity and walked behind him. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey, there." She said flaunting her stuff. "Um...good day miss." The Newsie said politely but he couldn't help but let his eyes gaze and study Casey's features._

_"Lovely mornin' isn't it?" She asked. "Sure is." He said eyeing her curves. "Would you like to maybe meet me at the races sometime?" She asked. His eyes widened excitedly. "Um, that would be uhh nice." The boy said awkwardly wondering why this girl wanted to meet him at the races. "Ok bye!" Casey yelled and ran off with Rinoa. Rinoa giggled and asked, "Are you really gonna?" And Casey laughed, "Not a chance."_

Casey yawned and opened her eyes. The dream she had...the boy...she knew who it was. She had played Racetrack that day. _Maybe that's why he's so fond of the races... _Casey thought. She had been young then and-- "ACHOO!" Casey sneezed violently. "Damn!" Casey yelled. She had caught a cold from sleeping outside.

She stood up and she felt weak. She sniffed and sneezed again. She walked back into the lightly dropping snow. She looked around the city for signs of the Newsies but found nothing. "What's going on?" Casey asked under her breath. Her heart raced and he head throbbed. 

She decided to go to Brooklyn and talk to Spot because it seemed like her only lead. She walked across the iced over Brooklyn Bridge. It felt weird to be crossing it again. She stared out into the water which was frozen solid. She made her way until she came across something that made her heart fall into her stomach. The Brooklyn Lodging House was boarded up too. "What's going on!" Casey yelled out to no one. It all looked so abandoned.

She ran down the street and walked up to a man nearby. "Excuse me sir, but where have all the Newsies gone?" She asked polietly and out of breath. The man raised an eyebrow and relucatantly stopped walking and turned toward her. "The Newsies have been relocated. "To where?" Casey asked.

"Take the road up to the abandoned car, take a left until you see the baker shop, it'll be around the corner." The man said.

"Thank you so much sir!" She yelled and took off down the street. She passed the car, and took a left to the baker's. Then she rounded the corner. 

She collapsed in the snow when she realized where she was. "STATE PRISON." A newpaper blew by her feet. She picked it up and read the story.

_New York Sun_****

Trials still on; Newsies To Face Prison Or Death.  
_Will the murder remain a mystery?  
__By: Brian Denton._

The murder of Rinoa Higgins (15), The daughter of the deceased, wealthy Higgins family; has remained unsolved to this very day. Suspicions have been let loose. All leads point to the New York News Boys, The Newsies. Accusations were sent out last winter, starting from neighbors, to city officials. No one can say, there has been no victim to testify on the Newsies behalf.

"I wasn't even there! This is such B. "- States, Spot Conlon (17) Leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. Sadly, Mr. Conlon won't recieve any sympathy for his mouth. Trials have been held. Yet nothing is looking bright for the Newsies.  
"Why would I kill her? She's was my damn sister! I loved her with all my soul!" Spoke, Racetrack Higgins, Brother to Rinoa. Racetrack was in tears when we spoke with him.

  
Casey put the paper down. She couldn't read anymore. She wiped her coat sleeve at her eyes to stop the tears. She sniffed and looked back up at the State Prison sign. She breathed real deep and got up. She walked over to the entrance where the guards stood. "Excuse me, I'm here for visitation." Casey spoke, shakily.

They let her in and led her through the damp dirty hallways. She had never been in the state prison before. She had been in The Refuge. But never a real prison.Men and Woman of every age tried to grab at her through their cells. "Tell Jeffrey I'm innocent! Tell Jeffrey! TELL JEFFREY!" A woman screamed shrilly.

"I didn't do it!" A man yelled grabbing at her coat. Casey hurried along behind the guards careful to stay away from the hands snatching at her. She finally came into another corridor with a sign, "NEWSIES HOLDING CELLS."

Casey looked away from it immediatly. She then walked into the hall with all the cells. There he was. She had dreamt of the day she would see him again. But not like this, he wouldn't look as thin...and frail...dear god...he looked near death. The Newsies turned to face their only visitor.

Race never even turned around. Jack looked up over a book he was reading and his eyes grew wide. "Race, turn around." Jack commanded. "Why--what other beauty in this lonely resistant world do I have to gaze my worn and weary eyes to..." He turned and faced Casey. Casey could tell his vocabulary had picked up since she left.

His eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and happiness. She could see water forming in them. "W-Why'd you leave me?" Race asked not even cracking a smile. His eyes were glued to her and nothing else seemed existant. All that was there was her, and Race's face of dissapointment and betrayal.**_  
_**


	24. Goodbye

_I'm sorry! You guys are just completely going to hate me because this is the last chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers who stuck with me through the thick and thin of this story. It really makes me said to end the story...but I'm coming up with some great ideas for new stories and this one has gone for a long time but I think it's gone as far as it's gonna go. And if you guys don't like the ending of the story...I'm sorry. :( As I told you...my mood really reflects off the story and right now I'm very depressed so this ending may not be what you all had pictured. But from the beginning this story was meant to be a tragedy. But I hope you liked it anyhow...and I hope you'll review and read my other stories. Thank you for reading "Don't Be Afraid To Be Loved."_

_-Casey_

_Shoutouts:  
_Queen of Doom- Yes, an evil cliffhanger indeed, which I intend to bring you out of this chapter lol. Thank you for reviewing.

elleestJenn-I'm sorry I left you hanging for so long. I don't mean for that to happen when you have to re-read. It happens to me when I read stories that haven't been updated in forever.

Aelia O'Hession-I do make Race suffer a little too much. I think this story might be ready for a turn around. We'll see. YOU MUST UPDATE! It's been a full year! lol, take your time anyway, I'm just being a loser lol...like I have any room to talk when I leave you guys hanging for so long! . Thank you for reviewing as mich as you did.

**Chapter 24.**

"Race I--I..." Casey started but couldn't bring upon herself to finish. Racetrack continued to stare hard into her eyes. Casey couldn't stand the silent torment she was getting for him. "Racetrack Higgins! I haven't seen you in a year, will you please just speak to me?" She yelled and began to feel tears begin to form in her eyes.

It hurt Racetrack to look at the one girl he loved in such torment. But she had done just the same to him. "Casey," He spoke finally. "What d'ya want me to say? You want me to pretend like it's all alright when it's not? You tore me up when you left me...and you expect me to go on and let you do it again? Case, that's not the way things work! Nothing you can say or do can make me forgive you for what you've done. You left me alone and unloved. You make me afraid to be loved. Because one day they can just be gone just like that."

And with those final words, Casey felt herself die. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She fell to her knees right in the hallway and cried. She knew in her mind that she had to do something. Race's life was at stake as was the rest of the Newsies...what was she to do?

She pulled the newspaper out of her pocket that she picked up earlier and read the rest of the story.

_...Unfortunately for Racetrack, the city isn't buying into his story of, "She was my sister, why would I do it?" So things aren't looking bright for him, or the rest of the Newsies for that matter. The penalty they face for the murder is death. And from the looks of where it's headed, the city may be rid of all its Newsboys._

_"_I can't let this happen." Casey whispered to herself. She got up from the dusty floor and made a run for it out of the hallway. Race watched as she fled. "Just save yourself...that's all I ask of you." He whispered and leaned his head against the bars, as a tear fell from his eye.

Casey, once she got out of the hallway opened the bag she carried with all of her belongings. She pulled out the knife that Rinoa had killed herself with, dried blood still remained on it. Casey held it close as a tear escaped from her eye. "Rinoa, I know that you wouldn't want Race killed for your murder. Or suicide...or whatever...but, this is for the best." Casey spoke to herself.

Then Casey did what she felt she had to do. "I KILLED HER! I KILLED RINOA HIGGINS!" She screamed towards the hallway. "What is she doing!" Jack yelled. "Casey, stop!" All the boys yelled. But Casey continued to scream it over and over as if it were the lyrics to her favorite song.

"What are you screaming about?" asked guards coming over to where she was. She held the knife up. "It was me...I killed Rinoa...it was me...it was me..." Casey repeated, her voice growing softer everytime she repeated it.

It was as if time had stopped. By the time Casey was handcuffed and taken down to the courthouse, it had only seemed like a second.

The judge called order as Casey was led into the courtroom. The boys were all on the side, guarded by police. Casey gave them a slight smile to let them know she was ok. All the boys had looks of fear in their eyes. But Casey could no longer look as she was led right up to the seat set in front of the judge.

"Casey Matthews...you admit to the murder of Rinoa Higgins?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"What led you to this grisly crime?"

"She got in the way."

"I see...and how so?"

"She took what was mine away from me. All that I had worked for...she took away.

"And how precisely did you kill her?"

"I tied her down and, I slit her wrists, to watch her die a slow death. Which the little bitch deserved."

"How long did you know Rinoa?"

"Ever since she was eight."

"Did you act alone?"

"Yes sir."

"Did the Newsies help you?"

"No Sir."

"You plead guilty?"

"Yes Sir I do."

"Miss Matthews, you take FULL responsibility for these actions you have commited?"

"Yes Sir, I do. And I'd do it again!"

It hurt Casey to yell these horrible things. When in reality she had not killed Rinoa. She knew it was hurting Racetrack just as much as it hurt her. And This judge really didn't like to waste time because he moved right on to the sentencing.

"Well, in state of this new evidence. The knife in which commited the murder... I find Casey Matthews guilty of the murder of Rinoa Higgins, and I hereby sentence Miss. Matthews to death. Tomorrow at dawn."

The Newsies couldn't have led a greater uproar. They all yelled, "No!" In unison and tried to fight off the police...which had not gone successfully. Casey just shook her head and smiled. _'Race, please just let it go...'_

It seemed nothing else mattered in the world. All that mattered in Casey's mind was that Race and the Newsies got to live what they had left of their lives. Rinoa had died a useless death. A stoppable one at that...and Casey felt responsible for Rinoa's suicide even if she wasn't. She never could tear the feeling out of her mind. She would rather end it then have to live with the guilt forever.

Casey was grabbed up from her seat and taken towards the door. She watched as the police un handcuffed the boys and told them they could go.

"No funny buisness fellas. Or you'll be joining her." One cop said as he roughly un handcuffed Racetrack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was thrown into a cell. She was all alone. She had never felt more alone in her life. "I die tomorrow...I die tomorrow." Casey kept repeating and hugged herself. The room was cold and damp. There was no blanket on the hard bed she was laying on. "I'm all alone." She cried to herself softly.

"No you aren't." Came a voice from the window. Casey jumped as the silence was ruptured by the voice, and wiped away a tear. It was Race. The window was right above her bed.

"Race!" Casey cried. She reached her hand through the bars and race held it. "You aren't alone Casey. I'm here, I always have been. Why'd you do it Case? Why did you sacrifice yourself for us? You _didn't_ do it." Race said with a tear rolling down his cheek. Casey wiped it away with her other hand.

"I'm more responsible for it than any of you. I don't want you all to die for something you shouldn't die for." She said.

"I--I wont let them do it. They can't take you away from me." He said starting to really cry.

"Race...I wont be taken from you. Just think of it...as a long seperation. One day we'll find eachother...it'll be warm...and bright...and nothing else will matter...just you and me." Casey said trying to make Racetrack stop crying. She didn't want him to know that she was scared about it. She wanted to be brave for him.

"Race...I want to tell you something. What you said to me when I came to the jail yesterday...I wanted to tell you this... Don't be afraid to be loved...don't. You will never be alone. Not as long as I live will you ever be alone. Don't you ever think it. Nothing in this planet means more to me than you do. And you know that." Casey said with her voice shaking.

"Who's that crazy bitch talkin' to?" A guard yelled to another as they unlocked the door down the hall.

"Race, you have to go, now. They'll find you."

Racetrack looked into her eyes. "I can't leave you."

The guards got the door unlocked and they started to make their way to her cell.

"Please Race, run for me. I love you, and I put my life on the line to save you. Now please run. And one thing, please promise me you'll be there tomorrow. Promise me." Casey said, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I promise." Racetrack said, more tears flowing out of his eyes. "I love you..." He said softly.

"And I love you." Casey said kissing him through the bars. "I always will."

And with that he ran. Ran until he was completely out of sight. "I love you..." She whispered.

"Just talking to herself..." One of the guards sneered. As they made their way out of the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain poured lightly from the sky the next morning as Casey was woken by a rumble of thunder. It couldn't be past 5 in the morning. '_Perfect weather to go with the day.' _Casey thought. She knew she couldn't get back to sleep. They'd be coming for her any minute. She watched as the sun was rising from the distance. The sky was gray mixed with slight patches of purple and yellow from the sun rising.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard the door lock click from the hallway and footsteps coming towards her cell.

Four guards came in as her cell was unlocked and she was picked up from her bed roughly, and dragged out to the back of the jail where the executions were held. A crowd had gathered. Mostly made up of rich families, or just some sick people who liked watching people put to death. Casey found it sickening. The Newsies were near the front, right by the platform.

"Can I have just one request?" Casey asked the guards that were handling her. "And what might that be?" One asked. "Can I say good bye?" She asked.

"Goodbye huh? And why should we let you do that?" Another asked, roughly. "Please?" Casey asked looking up at them. " You have one minute." The first one said. "Guess, I'm just going a bit soft." He continued, gruffly.

They took her to where the Newsies were. She ran up to Race and hugged him. "I love you." She whispered into his ear, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It didn't last long but Race savored it. Then, she tore away from him and looked at all the guys. "This isn't how I wanted it all to come out, and what you're all about to see is anything but pleasant...but guys remember, I love you all and...please...just keep living for me...will you?" She asked, as they all nodded sadly.

After that, Casey was dragged up to the platform and had a rope fitted around her neck. Then, one of the guards came forward and read,

"Casey Leigh Matthews,

You are found guilty by the State of New York for the murder of Rinoa Higgins, and are hereby sentenced to death on this day, January 20th. And may God have mercy on your soul." He finished rolling up the scroll and turned and gave them a nod to place her on the door that would drop her to her death. They placed her onto it and tied her hands behind her back.

Casey's heart pounded and her mouth grew dry. Any minute now she was going to feel pain beyond anything she had ever experienced. It would either be an instantaneous death from her neck breaking,or she would be dying slowly as she was choked to death. She scanned the crowd and saw Oscar. She was rather surprised to see him there with his hat off and his head lowered and Morris patting his back. After what she did to him she expected him to be glad that she was dying.

She looked over at Race, his face full of tears, his eyes red from crying. The wind made his cheeks pink and the rain made him look soaked and positively chilled to the bone. Soon the rain turned to light snow. Casey smiled. She loved snow. All the thought of winter made her heart soar. She looked up at the sky and could hardly believe that this was the last time that she would see it again. She looked back at Race and cherished the last time she would see his face until they met again

She saw the guard nod to the executioner. _This is it...goodbye Race...goodbye Newsies...goodbye world..._Then She felt herself drop. Her heart fell as she did. _Goodbye everyone..._

Race watched as she slowly died. His tears fell to the ground. He couldn't stand it. He screamed in misery and fell into Jack's arms. He probably looked gay but he didn't care. Jack was his only stability from falling. All the boys watched their friend, the one girl who lit up their world, die just like that. Soon her body grew limp. She was gone...gone forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Casey was a good friend to all who knew her. And now she's in a better place." The priest finished and closed his book. All The Newsies were standing in the graveyard. It was snowing and everyone was there. Kloppman, All The Newsies, The Delancey's, everyone.

All the Newsies stood near her casket. It was an open casket funeral so they all stared at her sadly. She looked like she was sleeping and wouldn't wake up to the morning call. Racetrack stepped forward and grabbed her hand. _'I would give anything for her to open her eyes...'_ he thought to himself and held her hand up to his cheek with both hands. He grabbed the rose off the ground that he left on the ground and put it next to her. And then let go of her hand and took his pocket watch out of his pocket and placed it in her hands that layed on her stomach. "I will always be with you." He whispered and leaned down and kissed her cheek. It felt so cold...he couldn't help but lean against the side of the casket and cry. She was gone forever.

"She saved us...we owe her everything..." Jack said sadly wiping a tear away with his sleeve.

"She made me realize something." Oscar said coming up to the boys. "She made me realize that there is good in the world...and that I was a fool for not seeing it sooner. She really put me in line...rather painfully." He finished with a smile remembering how much she used to beat him up.

"She actually put _you_ in line?" Bumlets asked a bit amused at the fact.

"Well, before her...all I ever thought about was hurting people...I never thought this was a compassionate universe and when you do good things...good things can come back...I know that now...and I have her to thank for it...God, I'll miss that girl." Oscar said sighing.

"We all will." Mush said brushing away a tear.

Race hadn't been listening to all of them. He was just embracing the last moment he would see her face. He would never see her angelic smile again...never hear the sound of her laugh. Never fell her warm lips brush against his. Never again...

Then he looked up and something came to mind. It was as if he was back at the the day Casey was killed and her voice rang through his head like it was being said right then_. "This isn't how I wanted it all to come out and what you're all about to see is anything but pleasant...but guys remember, I love you all and...please...just keep living for me...will you?"_

"Fellas..." He started.

Everyone grew quiet and looked at Race. He picked up his hat from the ground and then said, "As long as you live...don't be afraid to be loved." And with that he started towards the newspaper office.

_The End._


End file.
